Changes, Part II
by Chibijac
Summary: DISCONTINUED... sorry
1. chapter 39

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 39

Goten and Marron looked around in complete awe as they entered a fancy, yet large hotel. Marron grinned up at her new husband. He had really out done himself. They were now in Yokohama and would be staying in the large hotel for three weeks. Goten looked down at her and smiled when he saw she was looking up at him with shinning eyes. He knew she would want to have a great time on their honey moon, even outside their room. Luckily, he and Gohan had talked after the wedding and his brother handed him some money and the tickets to Yokohama as his wedding gift to the couple. 'This is my wedding gift to you, little bro.' Goten remembered him saying, pride showing on his face.

In fact, even though the others had given the couple interesting gifts (Oolong and Roshi's being something from Victoria's secret), they had all included money as a gift to the young couple. The money was appreciated, but Goten couldn't help but appreciate Gohan's gift the most. He had even reserved them a honeymoon suite according to the note Gohan had added. Marron tucked some hair behind her ear as she looked around. "Goten, this place is fabulous. How did you-" she stopped when Goten stopped in front of her and kissed her softly.

"No questions, lovely. Lets just get up to our room." he suggested, a smirk playing across his lips. Marron smiled and nodded in agreement, kissing him softly.

"Fine. You go get the room key and I'll be over there." she said, pointing over at a shop. Goten nodded and turned to the man at the desk as Marron walked off.

"Hi, uh... reservation for Son Goten." he said. The man typed something into the computer before smiling.

"Ah, it says here you have the honeymoon suite. Where's Mrs. Son at?" Just then, Marron ran up to Goten, hugging onto his arm and grinning up at him.

"Goten, this place is incredible. I bought a brochure and managed to find a mall. You've GOT ti take me shopping." she said excitedly. The man smiled and nodded his head in a knowing manner before leaning forward towards Goten.

"Excellent choice. We don't get too many young couples around here." he said and handed Goten the room keys. "And according to this, you have unlimited room service."

"Cool." said both Goten and Marron and thanked him before beginning to walk off.

"Sir! Wouldn't you like someone to take your luggage up?" Goten looked slightly confused before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a capsule case.

"Don't worry. I've got that covered." he called.

--------------------------------------------

When Goten unlocked the room door, Marron jumped into his arms, laughing happily. Goten laughed and walked into the room, kicking the room door closed behind him. Marron hopped out of his arms and almost instantly went to check out the bathroom. "Its huge! Goten, come look!" called Marron. Goten moved across the large room and leaned in the doorway. There was a shower, toilet, double sinks, actual full bars of soap (instead of those stupid small ones), and an actual jakuzi.

"We've gotta test that out together." Goten whispered in her ear. Marron grinned and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. Goten ran his tongue over herlips as his his hands circled her waist. Marron smiled against his lips.

"I say we test the bed." she said into his mouth. Goten pulled away, a shine in his eyes.

"You read my mind." he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground so her arms were around his neck and her legs were around his waist. He kissed her deeply as they made their way toward the large bed, Goten having one hand up the front of his wife's shirt. He dropped on the bed, breaking the kiss only to pull her top off. "I've missed being able to do this to you and not worrying about getting caught." he said, kissing her neck and moving down.

"Goten... lets just get undressed now." Marron suggested, pulling back slightly and tugging at his shirt as she sat straddled in hi lap. Goten made a face. He didn't know why, but he liked to take his time in these situations, much to Marron's obvious annoyance at the moment. It was strange since any other time she let him take matters into his own hands. "Goten..." she pleased, causing him to groan as her hands moved up his shirt and over her muscled chest.

"Fine!" he growled and undressed quickly before pulling Marron on top of him. "Why are you so damn demanding?" he asked. Marron grinned and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

"Must have gotten it from my mom." she said. Goten smirked as he ran his finger tips over the small of her back, planting kisses along her collarbone and moving lower. Marron took Goten's face into both her hands and looked him in the eyes with a serious expression. "Goten, you love me right?" He blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Marron shrugged a bit.

"I just thought I should ask you I suppose." she said. Goten looked at her in slight confusion and smirked slightly, pinning her under him nad kissing her deeply.

"Mar, do me a favor." he whispered. "Don't ever ask me that again. You know I love you." he said and kissed her deeply.

----------------------------------------

When Goku entered the kitchen, Chichi was sitting at the table with the phone in front of her and a scowl on her face. The saiyan sighed and shook his head. He knew exactly what she was waiting for. Way before Marron and Goten had decided to sneak off, Chichimust have had a feeling they would and made Goten promise to call regularly. If anything, she wanted them to call as soon as they got to the hotel. Goku knew, of course, the newly weds were most likely busy doing something other than wondering if they should call home or not. "Chichi, maybe you should come to bed. Its too late for Goten or Marron to call." Chichi looked at her husband with narrowed eyes.

"One of them WILL call." she snapped. Goku sighed and sat across from his wife.

"Chichi, I know Goten. He most likely forgot." he said. "I mean, he IS married now." Chichi looked at her husband sadly.

"When will he call if he forgot then?"

"Tomorrow. Gohan did the same thing, remember." Chichi sighed and nodded her head knowingly.

"They get away from home a few hours and they forget any and everything i taught them about respect for others feelings." Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. His wife was incredible.

---------------------------------------------

I was the day after Goten and Marron's wedding and Pan sat on Bra's bed,surprised that the girl was already off to make sure she had a future planned out. She looked at herself in the mirror and continued messing with her already perfect hair. A date with Uubu. That was what Bra was preparing for. Pan shook her head. For some reason, since Bra had caught the boquette at the wedding, she felt it was a sign that she needed to be the next to settle and would start by making Uubu hers. "So, where are you two gonna go? Its a bit early for a date." said Pan, leaning back against the wall in Bra's beanbag chair. Bra looked over at her friend and smiled as she put in her ear rings.

"We're gonna go out to lunch and I'm gonna take him to the board walk." she said and her eyes seemed to shine. "And then we can go on a romantic walk across the beach later on tonight and share a romantic kiss under the stars. That'll seal the deal and we can officially be dating and happy until we find it necessary to get married." she said. Pan couldn't help but notice a kind of dazed look on the girl's face. There was a knock on the door, snapping both girls out of their thoughts.

"Bra, Uubu is here. Are you ready?" called Bulma. Bra grinned and grabbed her bag.

"Coming! See you later, Panny." she said and rushed out the room, rushing down stairs and greeting a flustered Uubu. Bulma smiled and shook her head as she and Pan watched the two leave, Bra holding the blushing warrior's hand and grinning up at him.

"They're so cute. I don't know why Vageta doesn't like him." she said. Pan smiled slightly. She knew why Vageta didn't like Uubu. He didn't think the boy was good enough for his little girl. But she could only figure a lot of people were like that. She heard that at one time 18 wouldn't have wanted Marron to marry Goten because he more than likely had no way of providing for a family, but obviously she had become down to earth since then and grown quite fond of the demi-saiyan.

"Hey mom." said Trunks as he passed by. Bulma smiled and greeted her son as she went back to what she was doing. Pan watched as the two walked into seperate directions and wondered what she should do. All her friends were gone off somewhere and there was only Trunks. 'ARGH! Since when did I become so unconfortable with being around him!?' Pan thought and ran after him.

"Trunks-kun, are you busy?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly. Trunks raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"Why?" he asked and Pan frowned a little.

"I... I need someone to hang out with. Wanna go out for lunch or something?" she asked, wondering if she was going to regret this eventually. She waited for Trunks to begin teasing her but he just smiled.

"Sure,why not. I've just gonna put up these files and we can go." He said, holding up a folder full of papers and nodding in the direction of his office. Pan was slightly confused by his reaction, but followed him. His office was larger than she thought, but that was probably because there weren't a dozen people in it. "So, I take it you miss Marron and Goten already?" he asked. Pan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I had to find something to do cuz I knew Bra had a date planned today but when I went to visit grandma Chichi, she was sitting by the phone waiting for Uncle Goten to call." Pan explained. Trunks laughed outloud.

"She should have known Goten was gonna be a bit late with calling home. We are talking about the guy's honeymoon." he said in an entertained tone. Pan smiled and looked curiously at a picture on Trunks's desk. He had a few, but this one caught her attention. It was of him, Goten, and Marron at Kame House beach and it looked like he had to have been eight in the picture. They all looked pretty happy in the picture and it was funny to see how much they had changed since they were little kids. Trunks noticed her looking at the picture and smiled. "That was before Marron learned to defend herself and had to rely on others." he said.

"Hard to believe there was actually a time like that." said Pan with a slight smile. Marron looked a lot like Krillin when she was little, just like Goten looked a lot Goku- well more so a carbon copy of Goku. You could see Vageta a little when you looked at the younger Trunks, but now the three of them sported looks all their own which attracted attention from the oppisite sex more than thought. Trunks smiled a little.

"Even though we use to pick on her, Goten use to always end up protecting Marron from me and any one else that would go over the edge. Did you know he almost faught me when we were kids cuz I made her fall and scrape her knee." he said and shook his head. "I had a feeling she had a crush on him ever since she was a little girl, but you know, people grow up and things happen." Pan knew he meant that short period of time where he and Marron dated. Everyone knew that relationship wouldn't last long, even Goten.

"Yeah, things happen." said Pan and out down the picture. The other pictures were more up to date photos. "So, shall we be off to lunch then? she asked. Trunks smiled and nodded.

"Lets go." he agreed. Pan followed his out of the office and closed the door behind her, a thought crossing her mind. She wondered if some things he said to her could have been a sign and she didn't know it. Could there actually be a chance they would eventually get together. She looked and saw he was waiting for her. Who knew... maybe there was a chance.


	2. chapter 40

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 40

Marron was sitting on the large bed she shared with Goten, wearing one of her husband's shirts and flipping through a travelers guide while Goten sat on the floor going though their luggage. It was the following morning and they were planning on having a day out after much begging from Marron. "Goten-kun..." said Marron and he looked at her.

"What's up?" he asked and grinned. "You ready to check out the jakuzi?" Marron laughed.

"I'm saving that for tonight." she said, smirking. "But I think it would be wise to call your mom. After al, we didn't do it last night." Goten groaned.

"Man is she gonna give me an ear load." he muttered and got up, sitting on the bed and getting the phone, dailing the number for home. There was only one ring when Goten heard his mother's excited voice on the other line. "Mom? Uh... its Goten-"

Goten sweety, how are you?! Where's Marron? Is she ok!" Marron raised an eyebrow at Goten as his mother talked excitedly on the other line. "When will you be back home?!"

"Three weeks, mom." laughed Goten. Marron pushed herself up onto her knees and let her arms drape over her husband's shoulders, her hands dangling across his chest while her chin rested on his shoulder. She kissed the spot below his ear.

"Tell her I said hi." she whispered in his ear. Goten chewed his lower lip as the blonde's fingers found their way into the front waist band of his boxers.

"Um, mom, Marron wanted to say hi." he said, quickly grabbing hold of Marron's wrist. "Huh? No, I'm fine. Just felt a bit of a chill." Goten lied as he moved and pulled Marron into his lap, pushing up the shirt she was wearing slightly.

"Goten!" Marron laughed quietly, pulling back a little. "Not with your mom on the phone." Goten narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey mom, I've gotta go." said Goten. "Yeah, Marron and Iare gonna try and head out before the crowds and get a good breakfast. Marron laughed silently as Goten reassured his mother he would call back before hanging up.

"I can't believe you lied to your mom." Marron muttered as Goten's hands found their way back up the shirt and pulled off her underwear. She did the same to him before Goten rolled them over and pinned her underneath him.

"I didn't lie. LIke I said, I'd call back later." he mumured against her neck, his fingers running lightly over her inner thigh. Marron groaned and grabbed his wrist, quickly pulling his hand away. Gote smirked and shook his head.

"No way. You managed to have control last time, but its my turn." he said. Marron looked at him and Goten grinned, kissing her deeply and slipping his fingers inside of her, rubbing her softly and teasing her. He planned on taking control this time and making sure they both enjoyed this.

"Goten, you play way too much." Marron moaned against his lips. Goten smiled and began trailing kisses down her body.

"Just wanna make you feel good." he said. Marrron sat up slightly and looked at him as he kissed her inner thigh.

"What're you doing?" He looked at her and grinned.

"Just sit back and relax, eh." he said. Marron moaned and pulled her pillow over her face as Goten went to work, slipping his tongue inside of her. He used one arm to keep it tight over her face as she moaned his name, but the other hand ran through his thick hair. WHY did he choose to torture her all of a sudden. Suddenly, she felt Goten move and the pillow be pulled off her face.

"Hey." he grinned and began kissing her, catching the blonde off gaurd at first. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. "You done teasing?" she whispered, kissing on his neck. Goten chuckled.

"Yeah." he answered and slid into her without warning. She gasped and buried her face into his shoulder. Goten grinned and began nipping on her neck as he moved deeper and quicker inside of her. "Like that, babe?" he asked, but she just moaned in response.

"You're such an ass." she said into his chest. Goten chuckled and released into her without warning. Marron clenched onto him and cried out in pleasure. Leave it to Goten to want to make her go the distance in the middle of the morning when others could prbably hear. Goten rolled from on top of her and pulled her close.

"Made you feel it that time, huh?" he teased. Marron looked at him seriously, but shook her head and laughed.

"You're such a moron." she muttered. Goten grinned and ran his fingers down her arm, but Marron sat up and wacked him with a pillow.

"We're suppose to be going shopping." she informed. Goten looked at her slightly confused and Marron grinned, beginning to try and push him out of bed. "C'mon." she said. Goten sat up and watched as she walked into the bathroom, stumbliong a little before laughing to himself.

"Man I'm good." he laughed and followed her into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------

Trunks pushed the sundae across the table to Pan and smiled. "I speical ordered. You use to always have Goten order these for you when you were younger and we would go out." He said. Pan blushed a little as she looked at the sundae being presented her. She couldn't believe he actually remembered so much, considering he was always off working or in a meeting.

"I must of been a pest when I was younger." said Pan with a slight smile. Trunks chuckled and shook his head as he sat back in the seat.

"You weren't that bad... Thing was, you and Bra were kinda unexpected." he answered. Pan looked slightly confused.

"You mean, it kinda ruined the flow of you and my uncle torturing Marron?" she asked and he began laughing.

"In a way. We ended up with responisibility when you two came along... Well Goten's doubled anyway." Pan smiled a little. Goten had been put in charge of protecting Marron when they were younger, by himself. No one had really told him to, he just appointed himself the blonde's protector when Trunks went over board. Pan's birth must have made it a little harder since she was his niece and once she was old enough to tag along with the others.

"Well look on the bright side. You guys don't have to worry about watching after me like a little kid any more." she said as she began eating her sundae. Trunks smiled slightly at her. Pan had grown up quite a bit, even though he and the others refused to admit it. She was still the youngest in the group and even though she hated it, she tended to act like a child at times. She sure did look grown though. "Trunks-" He blinked and sat up straight in his seat.

"What?" he asked and noticed Pan giving him a serious look.

"I said do you plan on following in Uncle Goten's footsteps? I mean, you could end up the only one in the group not married in the end." she answered and Trunks laughed.

"I'm not worried about that. I took a vow of bachelor hood with Goten a few years back... I plan to keep it, even if Goten doesn't." Pan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. I doubt you'll hold out that long. Esspecially if you find the right girl." she teased and grinned. "Bet when she makes an appearence you won't know what to do with yourself." she said as she continued eating her sundae. Trunks raised an eyebrow at her.

"You honestly think that day will come for me?" he asked. Pan looked at him and grinned.

"Theres someone for everyone... I mean, even your dad got married and he isn't the nicest guy around you know." Trunks snorted and nodded his head in understanding.

"Whatever you say, Panny." he said and leaned back in his seat. Pan was a sweet girl so it was hard to believe she was single. He was hesitant, but stood up and held out his hand. "Wanna hang out at the beach a while?" he asked. Pan looked at him in confusion and blushed.

"Uh... right now? Its still early in the afternoon." Trunks grinned.

"We'll go to the boardwalk then. I need something interesting to do." he said. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he didn't really care at the moment. Pan looked at him and grinned.

"Alright, lets go then." she answered. Trunks smiled and nodded in agreement._ 'Trunks, you're finally losing it. Must be cuz Goten is gone.' _he thought to himself.

-------------------------------------------

Goten followed Marron and let out a groan when she dragged him to the pool area. He didn't want to go to the pool. Perverts hung out at the pools! He scowled slightly when he noticed some of the men were already turning their heads and looking at the blonde in great interest. "Marron, I don't like that all these guys are looking at you... Think you could cover up some more?" Marron turned and grinned at her husband innocently.

"Come on now Goten." she said. She was already wearing a skirt over her bikini bottoms and he complained about that before they had left, thinking she should have taken it off. Funny how he changed his mind so fast.

"Marron." he whinned as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. A scowl crossed his face and Marron already knew she had won. "Fine." he muttered.

"You're so cute when you pout." she teased and gave him a quick kiss. Goten was quick to hold it to make sure to hold it a while, just to make sure everyone knew to keep their hands off. Yeah, he was being possesive, but he didn't care. Marron was HIS wife. And no one was taking her away.

--------------------------------

"Uubu, what're you being so shy for?" asked Bra, leaning across the table and grinning. Uubu blush deepened and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He and Bra were now both out to lunch, and he admitted he was having a good time with her, but he was shy around her still.

"I'm still a little nervous about this is all. Usually when we got out you have me take you shopping or the others are with us." He answered. Bra looked thoughtful and grinned at him.

"Alright, we can got to the mall then." she said. Uubu looked at her and laughed, shaking his head.

"B-chan, thats not what I meant." he said and smiled at her when he noticed the confused look on her face. He sighed and stood up. "Its getting late. Do you wanna head to the beach now?" he asked. Bra was hesitant, but nodded and stood up.

"Sure, lets go." she answered cheerfully. When they got to the beach, Bra took off her shoes and tugged on Uubu's arm as she pulled him towards the water. "C'mon, its fun to walk on the beach with now shoes." she said.

"By the water?" he asked and Bra rolled her eyes.

"Yes Uubu, by the water." she answered and Uubu watched as she went skipping ahead, ankle deep in the water. He couldn't figure out what was so romantic about it all, but took off his shoes and followed after her, dragging his feet along in the water. "Uubu, look!" He looked up and ran towards her as she pointed into the horizon.

"What is it?" he asked, looking around and Bra grinned.

"The sunset. Romantic, isn't it." Uubu's face went slightly blank, but he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah... I guess." he said. There was a long silence and he looked over at Bra, blushing deeply when he saw she had moved up close to him and was looking at him with shinning eyes. "What?"

"You're so cute, did you know that?" His face went redder and he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhhhh, thanks." he said and she grinned, tugging the front of his shirt and pulling him down into a kiss.


	3. chapter 41

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 41

Krillin was sitting in a hammock rocking back and forth lazily. 18 was out shopping with Chichi, Bulma, and Videl while Roshi and Oolong sat in the living room pervertedly watching women yoga tapes. Jensei was lying down for a nap. Marron and Goten had been gone for two weeks now and called only twice since they had been away. They were young and obviously in love. He knew they were far to preoccupied wth each other, unlike he and 18 or Goku and Chichi were on their honeymoons. 18 wasn't too good with showing affection, which had made their honey moon uneventful. As for Goku and Chichi- well Goku was a bit on the naive side when the two got married, so there was a 99 % chance their honey moon was a lot of confusion.

Goten and Marron were no where near as naive or confused as their parents were. There was most likely a chance they were taking advantage of their honey moon since when they'd come back, they would have no alone time. "Hey Krillin!" called a voice. Krillin looked up and grinned at the sight of Goku, who landed right next to him. "Look, I've finally got mail from the happy couple. This package is for you and 18." the saiyan piped, handing a large tan envelope to his friend.

"Great. We haven't heard from them in a while." He opened the envelope, which contained a letter and mant pictures. The letter basically told all about the hotel they were staying at and the places they had been to.

"Wait until you see the pictures." said Goku brightly. Krillin grinned and looked through the very interesting pictures of them at amusement parks, malls, and a large casino. The most interesting ones were at the beach however. Krillin didn't exactly approve of the bikini his daughter was wearing, or possibly the picture taken of her in the same suit sitting in Goten's lap and kissing him, but they were together and seemed to be having a great time. "Chichi can't wait until they get back home." said the saiyan with a slight smile. Krillin laughed.

"I miss them too, but they'll be home in about a week after all." Goku nodded and sat down, kicking off his shoes and looking at the sky thoughtfully.

"I wonder how they're holding up..."

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey there beautiful. What's your sign?" A look crossed Marron and she turned, looking over her shoulder and raising an eyebrow at the greasy haired young man that was trying to flirt with her. Goten leaves her alone for two seconds and already jerks were messing with her. The man grinned and pulled a chair up to Marron's side, sitting in it and trying to put on a tough guy look. "Name's Ace."

"So." The guy blinked, taken a little by surprise at her response and he cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

"I noticed you sitting here all alone and thought I should grace you with my presence." he said. Marron looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm here with my husband, thanks." Ace snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"Husband? And where is the loser?"

"Right here." Ace froze and turned his head slowly to see Goten glaring at him. "Do you mind?" Marron grinned as Ace got up and walked off, muttering under his breath about dumb luck. Goten frowned a little and sat down with Marron, handing her an ice cream sundae. "Can't leave you a lone for an instant, can I?" he asked and she grinned.

"Must be how B-chan feels when she's out." she said and checked her watch. "Are we still going to the movies?" Goten nodded and leaned forward, kissing her.

"I promised, didn't I." he said. Marron smiled and checked her watch. She had called Capsule Corp and Gohan's house earlier to say hi to Bra and Pan and both girls seemed to have a lot to say. Unfortunately, Marron didn't talk long and promised to call them back at a certain time. "What's wrong?" Goten asked.

"Oh, I promised to call back Panny and B-chan. They both said they had something important to tell me." she said and Goten raised an eyebrow at her.

"Think love is in the air back home?" he asked and Marron looked at him with a grin.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if that was the case." she said. What WAS going on back home that both girls were so excited about?

-----------------------------------------

Master Roshi looked up from his magazine to see Jensei looking at the old man expectantly. Roshi looked around, expecting 18 or Krillin to come and get the child, but nothing happened. He sighed and closed the magazine, sticking it under the cusion and looked at the little boy. "Jensei, where are your mom and dad at?" he aked. Jensei held out a note to the old man.

"They went to da store. You have to take me to stay with Panny tonight." Roshi read the note and his eyes widened. So Krillin and 18d ecided they suddenly wanted to have a day alone and Pan agreed to take care of Jensei. Figures everyone would know what was going on except for him.

"Why didn't your parents drop you off, kiddo?" he asked and Jensei shrugged. The old pervert sighed and got up, digging through a drawer for a capsule case. "Oolong! Road trip!" he called as Jensei jumped on the couch. Roshi sighed as he tuned and looked at the boy. How did he get himself into these things?!

-------------------------------------

Trunks hoovered in the air a while as he looked down at Gohan and Videl's house. He knew the two of them were out with Goku, Chichi, and his parents to get Chichi to cheer up. It was amazing how Chichi still considered her youngest boy to be her baby. He titled his head to the side. Pan had asked him to come over and help her out with something, but he wondered if that was such a good idea. Maybe he and Pan were getting too comfortable with each other? Looking around one last time, Trunks landed outside the house, ringing the door bell. "Coming!" called Pan. When she opened the door, a blush crossed her face. "Trunks-kun.... Hi.... I didn't think you'd really come by." she said. Trunks smiled.

"You asked me to come by, so here I am." Pan smiled up at him cheerfully and allowed him to come in. Trunks followed her into the living room where Jensei sat bouncing on the couch and watching cartoons. "Babysitting still?"

"Yeah. Krillin and 18 are taking a night for themselves and I agreed to watch Jensei. He is family now." she answered. Trunks laughed and nodded. He could understand why 18 didn't want to leave the little boy with old Roshi and Oolong. The kid tended to repeat practically everything his little ears caught. Trunks went over and sat next to him.

"So, what's up little man?" he asked cheerfully. Jenseilooked at him and then looked up, pointing as well.

"That." he answered, pointing at the cieling. Trunks stared at him for a while and laughed, a grin crossing his face. Kids. He would never be able to figure them out. "Do you come to take Panny on a date?" Jensei asked without warning, causing Trunks to go red. Thankfully Pan wasn't in the room at the moment.

"What makes you think that, kid?" he asked.

"Goten-kun comes to pick Mar-chan up for dates at night times too.... but Mar-chan always comes back in da morning. Panny can't come back in da morning cuz she's babysittin' me." said Jensei, looking at Trunks, a knowing look on his chubby face. Trunks stared at the boy in shock until Pan entered the room with a small tray off food for Jensei.

"You hungry, Trunks? I could get you something to eat if you like." she offered. Trunks shook his head.

"No, I'm ok... You know, Jensei is a pretty observant little kid." he said.Pan looked at the little boy and nodded.

"I think its because he doesn't spend enough time with kids his own age. He's always been tagging along after Goten and Marron. I think he may mature a little before his time."

"Or just knows a lot more than the average four year old should know." said Trunks as Jensei ate with his hands instead of the untensils provided. They both looked at the little boy and Pan shook her head.

"Despite the fact he can be trouble at times, I would love to have a kid like Jensei one day." she said, causing Trunks to look at her curiously.

"Pan, you've actually thought about having kids?" he asked and she looked at him with a slight frown.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Trunks." she said defensively. Trunks held up his hand in front of him in his own defense.

"I was just a little surprised is all." he said and Pan continued to glare at him. "Oh c'mon, it was just a little simple question."

"Just because YOU'RE afraid of commitment..." Neither of them had noticed that Jensei has slipped away as the argued.

"I'm not afraid of commitment! I'm just not trying to get tied down-" Trunks stopped when he noticed the look that crossed Pan's face.

"Do you hear yourself?!" she asked. "You're so stupid!" They both yelled at each other continuously, getting into each others faces with each insult. Trunks stopped and frowned slightly when he noticed something.

"Wow Pan..." She blinked and glared at him.

"What?!"

"You're pretty cute when you're mad." She felt her heart jump and he face go red.

"SHUT UP! Don't lie to me!"

"Why do I have to be lying to give you a simple compliment?" he asked, leaning towards her without thinking. Pan didn't realize she was doing the same until she heard a crash come from the kitchedn. That was when she noticed how close they were and quickly backed away when she saw they were about to kiss. She quickly jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, looking at Jensei who was standing with a glass shattered in front of him and juice on the floor. He looked at her innocently.

"I didn't do it!" he said in all seriousness.

_Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to gt these chapters up. First my brain went dead with ideas and then wouldn't let me upload the chaps. Anyway, here they are. Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. chapter 42

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 42

Marron stepped around Goten and smiled brightly when she entered Goten's apartment, which they could both now claim as their home sweet home. They had left a day early but didn't tell their family, knowing how they wouldn't get any alone time if they did. The blonde dropped on the couch with a sighof relief and closed her eyes. "Home sweet home." she said and noticed Goten had gone straight for the kitchen. "Hun, you aren't seriously hungry after that big breakfast we had less than an hour ago." she said. Goten looked at her and grinned.

"Course I am." He said. Marron rolled her eyes and noticed when he opened the fridge, it was packed freshly with food. "Wow, looks like mom was by." he said brightly as Marron got up and checked the cupboards which were all packed as well.

"I don't know if this is a blessing or just plain scary." she said. Goten laughed and gave her a soft kiss.

"Definitely a blessing, babe. How about I make us some lunch." he suggested cheerfully as someone rang the doorbell. He had improved A LOT before they had gone on their honeymoon.

"Sounds like a plan." said Marron cheerfully as she continued looking through all the food they had and Goten went to answer the door. When he opened the door, little arms instantly went around his torso and he looked down in shock when he saw it was Jensei.

"Jensei... what're you- How'd..." Goten looked up from the little boy when he saw that his parents, Gohan, and Marron's parents were there as well.

"We could sense the two of you when you got close enough to home." answered Krillin cheerfully as he walked past Goten and into the apartment. Goten picked up Jensei and followed them inside, closing the door as Krillin and 18 greeted their daughter.

"So, did you two have a good time?" asked Gohan brightly. Goten grinned as he passed Jensei to Marron.

"Yeah. It was AMAZING!" said Marron with a wide grin. "Goten almost got into a few fights, but still." she said. Goten laughed in slight embarassment and rubbed the back of his neck. Chichi shook her head in a knowing manner.

"Young people. Honestly." she said. Goten and Gohan exchaned a look and laughed.

"I was just about to make some lunch if you're sticking around, mom." said Goten cheerfully, causing both Krillin and 18 to look at him in shock.

"You cook, Goten?" asked Krillin and the young man grinned proudly.

"Yeah. I learned how a few months before the wedding." he answered brightly as he walked into the kitchen and began pulling out food. "Oh, and thanks for stocking up for us, mom." Chichi was still a little shocked to know that her son had actually learned to cook, but smiled.

"You're Welcome hun. I just thought you two would like some food when you got back home." she said.

"Thankfully you thought ahead. The first thing Goten went looking for was food when we came in." said Marron, placing Jensei on the floor. "So, why isn't Pan with you guys? Or Videl?"

"They went out shopping a while ago." answered Gohan, but just as he said this, there was a pounding on the door, and the doorbell was being rang rapidly. "That must be then." Gohan added with a grin. Goten looked at his brother in shock and Marron laughed as she went and opened the door.

"Marron!!!!!!!!!" cheered Pan as she ran and instantly hugged the girl. "I've missed you soooo much. Now that Bra us dating Uubu, Ive been so alone and bored." she informed as she grinned up at her friend. Marron smiled at her cheerfully and looked at Goten, who let out a sigh.

"Y'know, its nice to see the family again and all... but Marron and I would LOVE to spend some time alone too." he informed.

"You had three weeks alone. Wasn't that enough?" asked Bra, as she walked in, a huge grin on her face as she looked at the couple. Marron couldn't help but laugh when she heard Goten let out a groan. Bra grinned and hugged her friend.

"I've missed you, B-chan." she said and looked at Goten. "Y'know you missed her, Goten." The demi-saiyan sighed and nodded as he leaned against the wall. Bra grinned and looked around them at all the freshly made food.

"Wow Marron, just getting back and already making a full out meal?" she asked and her friend grinned as the young woman began eating some of the food.

"Actually, Goten made it." the blonde answered and Bra began chocking.

"No way... Since when can Goten cook?!"she asked and Goten frowned slightly, causing Marron to shake her head. This was going to be a long reuniting.

------------------------------

18 came walking in her's and Krillin's room, after having just put Jensei to bed. "Krillin..." she said as she sat on the bed, where her husband appeared to be sleep. She watched him for a while ans sighed. She remebered when he had that mustache and how old he had looked so she forced him to shave it off and keep it shaved off once Jensei came along... but that was to keep herself from beliving he was getting old. It was getting harder and harder to convince herself now a days that he wasn't aging since he couldn't seem to keep up with things the way he use to. "Krillin, wake up..." she said, a little panicked when he didn't respond. She reached over to begin shaking him, but he grunted a response.

"18, what's wrong?" he asked, not opening his eyes. She sat there a while before sighed and curling her legs up under her body.

"I... I wanted to talk to you about Goten and Marron." she answered. Krillin frowned a little and opened his eyes.

"What about them? I think they'll be doing pretty well." he said. 18 shook her head.

"No... I mean, when they have kids and all." she answered and Krillin smiled a little.

"18, they just got married. I don't think we've gotta worry about grandkids just yet." he said and yawned. "We've just got Jensei to worry about for now." 18 was silent for a while and looked at Krillin seriously.

"I think we need to go back to training." she said, catching her husband off guard. "If you want to live to see Jensei's wedding day and the birth of all your grandchildren, you'll train and get your health back on track." she said in a demanding tone. Krillin stared at her. It was obvious that she was not joking and Krillin was beginning to worry.

"18, I'm gonna be here for as long as you, Marron and Jensei need me, alright... Even Goku's come back from hard times to be with his developing family. I'm not going anywhere." 18's eyes filled slightly with tears, but she nodded.

"ALright, but I still want you to begin training again." she said as she curled up under the covers with her back facing him. Krillin watched her lay there for a while before rolling over and putting an arm protectively around her.

"I love you, 18." he whispered, but found she was already asleep.

_Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't been around and updating. I went from busy with school, to busy with work, and personal life to a complete writers block honestly right in the middle of this chapter, but I'm back now and i'm gonna go back to updating my G/M site as well. Thanks to all of you who have stuck around though and feel free to check out my G/M site as well. You can find the web address at my profile._


	5. chapter 43

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 43

Goten and Marron had been married only two months and everything in life seemed to be working out for them. Actually, ever since the couple hhad come back from their honeymoon, it seemed that a lot of relationships were either blossoming or confusingly developing. As for the adults, they seemed now ready to plan out the couple's life, and were now cracking down. Between nagging about kids and getting a house, Goten and Marron made an effort to avoid their parents, or more so Chichi, so they wouldn't have to be asked when they were going to have kids or when they planned on getting a house.

Marron was in the kitchen working on dinner as she waited for Goten to get home, her husband having been dragged off by Vageta and Goku for a training session. Vageta believed Goten and Trunks were slacking off in these peaceful times and needed to be prepared for any and everything. Marron just thought he was being paranoid. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the apartment door open and smiled a little as she watched Goten come in and drop on the couch. "Hey, love... How ya feeling?" she asked, a grin on her face. Goten grunted and rolled over onto his face.

"I sparred with dad, Vageta, and Trunks. I think all my body aches... Then I had to encounter mom, and we both know where that led to after scolding me about late night sparring matches when I should be at home with you-" He stopped when he heard a giggle from Marron.

"Sorry, Goten... But I did warn you before your dad vanished away with you and the others." she siad and Goten groaned. Marron couldn't help but smile and took the food off the stove, going over to her husband and sitting on the couch and allowing him to lay his head on her lap.

"I dunno why mom won't leave me alone about us moving outta here. Its a perfectly god place to live if you ask me." he said.

"Well it is... until we have kids and all." A blank look cross Goten's face and he spoke before thinking.

"You wanna have kids?" Marron looked at him and her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah Goten, one day in our lives I actually wanna have kids." she answered and glared at him. "I figured you'd want 'em one day too." she said. Goten looked at her apologetically.

"I do want a kid one day... Just never knew you did too..." He stopped and smiled a little. "Even though my mom keeps bringing up kids, we never really talked about it ourselves, y'know." he said. Marron was silent a while, but nodded as she looked in another direction, tugging absently at a lock of hair.

"S'pose you have a point." she answered. There was a long silence and Goten looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow and smiled a little.

"So, you still mad at me?" he asked with a teasing grin. The blonde rolled her eye.

"No mater how much you piss me off, its rare I stay mad at you long." she said lightly. "Besides, we're stuck together 'til death do us part, remember." Goten grinned goofily up at her, much like the famopus look that would be on Goku's face. Marron laughed lightly, leaning down and kissing him softly. "You're such a goon." she teased and began getting up, much to the protests of her husband. "Anyway, Bulma wants us to come by later. She said she has something that'll solve our house problem."

"You mean she found something to cure nagging moms?" Goten asked sarcastically and his wife rolled her eyes.

"Just get ready to go out later." she said. Goten watched as she went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. He and Marron were pretty happy together and were currently didn't need much more in life... But he still wondered if she wanted kids nearly as much as he did.

Pan sat silently and watched as Bra modeled some outfits for her date with Uubu that night. She was glad that the two were well over shyness and pointless flirting, but it was a little annoying that none of her friends were really around. She almost felt like she was being left behind with her uncle and Marron married and with Bra and Uubu dating. To add to that, Goten and Marron were hardly around because they were still trying to adjust to married life and avoid running into Chichi, who had been nagging lately. She didn't understand what the big deal was and why Chichi wanted the couple to get a house so fast, but it was rare she understood anything her grandma demanaded. Goku seemed to think it best to let the newly weds go at their own pace, though he did not voice this to to his wife.

"Pan, are you listening?" Bra annoyed voice broke though Pan's thoughts and she looked at her friend.

"What?" She said and Bra rolled her eyes.

"You've been spacing out so much lately, Pan. I don't know if its because Marron and Goten aren't around anymore, or because your little boy toy is always working." Pan looked confused.

""Boy toy..." She stopped and went red. "Quit calling him that! nothings going on between me and your brother!" she said.

"Which is why he is always taking you out."

"Its because Uncle Goten isn't around as much!"

"Pan face it!" said Bra in obvious frustration. "You and my brother are blindly in love. I mean, even Goten and Marron eventually stopped beating around the bush, why don't you two!?" she said and Pan went red.

"Bra, cut it out! I don't need to be led on by something YOU believe is true!" she yelled and got up, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. As she stomped down the hall fuming, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and ran right into Trunks. He grabbed her so she wouldn't fall and chuckled, a grin crossing his handsome face.

"In a bit of a hurry there, aren't you?" Pan blushed, pushing some hair from her face.

"Its nothing... your sister has just been pissing me off lately... Where are you going? I thought you had a meeting." sje said, noting he wasn't in a suit. Trunks laughed.

"The meeting is with my mom, Goten, and Marron." he answered and shrugged. "No reason to get all formal, right." he said with a smile. Pan nodded and a looked crossed her face.

"You haven't seen much of my uncle and Marron lately, have you?" she asked and he shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling a little.

"Well what do you expect... they are married now."

"Not much of a good excuse to me." Pan muttered, causing the older saiyan to laugh.

"You'll understand one day, Panny." he said and checked his watch. "Listen, I've gotta go. Maybe we can finish this conversation over lunch. How does pizza sound?" he suggested, catching the girl off guard. Pan blushed slightly and began stumbling over her words before just shutting up and nodding. Trunks smiled and waved.

"Great. Meet me at the pizza place around four." he called as he ran off, eaving over his shoulder at her. As she watched him leave, Pan let herself relax before bouncing around like an excited school girl, clapping her hands together.

"What are you doing?" came a voice and she froze, looking over her shoulder and seeing Vageta looking at her in obvious annoyance. Pan just stared at him a while before grinning innocently and running off. She had a date with Trunk!!!!!!


	6. chapter 44

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 44

Goten leaned against the wall tapping his foot impatiently as he and Marron waited for Bulma. His wife sat carelessly in a chair, spinning in circles. "What's taking Bulma so long? I thought she had everything planned out for us." he said and Marron shrugged. She didn't know what had gotten into him lately, but she was beginning to wish he'd calm down a little. It wasn't like she loved her husband any less... she just wished he would stop whinning right about now. An annoyed sound escaped the demi-saiyan's lips and Marron turned, glaring up at him from where he say, causing him to look at her in an innocent confusion.

"Goten, would you quit being such a baby! You're really beginning to piss me off. " she said. Goten blinked in obvious confusion.

"What did I do?" he asked and she growled, throwing her hands up in the air in defeeat. Goten frowned and opened his mouth to say something just as Bulma entered the room however.

"Sorry about that kids." she said with a sigh as she dropped her things on a nearby table. The pair could have sworn the table began to bend under the weight. "Between my father nearly blowing himself up and the 'almighty' prince of saiyans whinning for food, I got a little thrown off." she said as she began digging through the bag she had with her.

"Where's Trunks at?" asked Goten as they watched Bulma searched.

"Oh he's coming. I've got him carrying some files for me." she answered brightly. Goten and Marron exhanged looks and glanced over at the pile of papers Bulma already had. Bulma finally stopped searching and held up a small disc and a capsule, causing the couple to look in confusion.

"The answer to all of your problems." she said. Marron looked at Goten who had a blank look on his face.

"So, what is it exactly?" Bulms grinned widely at the confused newly weds.

"Glad you asked. Listen, this capsule contains the dream house of any new couple with a saiyan warrior husband. Two bathrooms, a huge kitchen, basement, attic, three bedrooms, a spacious living room, an ofice for any one who may need a little alone time, and lets not forget the best part- that oh so fabulous, can not live without addition- your own personal gravity room for late night sparring and training sessions." Goten's eyes lit up almost immediately and he looked at Marron like a child who had just been told Christmas was coming early.

"Marron! This is AWESOME!!!!" he cheered and Marron smiled at his childish excitement.

"So whats on that disc exactly?" she asked.

"A blue print of the house and all that." Bulma answered and grinned. "So, what do you think. Amazing how brilliant I am, huh?" she said and Marron laughed as Goten grinned.

"Yeah Bulma-san... But one problem. Goten and I can't afford any land in our name to live on." said the blonde, causing the demi-saiyan behind her to stop bouncing. Bulma rolled her eyes and gave them a knowing look.

"Come on now you two. You should know that I would never got this far in a plan like this and not have EVERYTHING ready." Bulma informed and smirked at the blank look on the pairs' faces. "Chichi and I went ahead, along with 18 and Videl and purchased some nice spacious land out there near where your parents and Gohan live. You'll need to own land since once this baby is opened its location is permanent." she said, tossing the capsule to Goten. Marron went and hugged the older woman happily.

"Bulma, thank you so much! You have no idea how much we appreciate this." she said and Bulma smiled.

"Its no problem kid. Besides, everyone thought it was time for you two to get a house and all." she said.

"So, when're you gonna take us to this place so we can get everything set up?" asked Goten cheerfully. There was a laugh heard and they all turned as Trunks came walking into the room, grinning at his two companions.

"First things first, Goten. You've got some paper work to sign. Y'know, insurance and what not. And lets not forget packing and moving out the stuff in your apartment." Goten grinned at his best friend.

"And I s'pose you'll be helping us move out, buddy?" he asked in a teasing manner. Before Trunks could answer with a smart remark, his mother cut him off.

"Course he is. And so are Vageta and the others." Vageta just so happened to be walking by when his wife voulenteered him and both he and Trunks had dentical looks on their faces. Bulma, of course, did not care about how upset they were and went on to explain the paper work. Marron smiled a little. Family and friends like these were too good to let go of.

------------------------------------------

It was amazing how quickly Bulma managed to get all the Z fighters together and have them at Goten and Marron's apartment to help with the move. Maybe it was because 18 and Chichi were directing the moving process, but everything was going as planned and nothing was broken yet. "Y'know mom, it'd be a lot faster if we just had dad do instant transmission to the new house with the furniture instead pf making us carry it all to the moving truck." said Gohan as Oolong tried to push a box out of the front door. Chichi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Listen Gohan, I KNOW it would be easier to do things that way, but for once I would like for things to be done like- GOKU STOP!" she screamed suddenly, shoving her oldest son out of her way when she realized large pieces of furniture vanishing. She wanted them to at least do THIS like normal humnans.... welll, people anyway. 18 and Gohan shook their heads.

"It is just me or is she worrying just a little too much?" Gohan asked and 18 smiled.

"She wantes things to be normal for once in our lives." she said. "But your idea does make a lot more sense." she informed and looked around. "Where are Goten and Marron at?" Goten looked around and chuckled.

"I saw them head back to the room earlier." he answered and 18 rolled her eyes.

"Get your minds out of the gutter." she said along with two other voices.. Gohan glanced over his shoulder and saw Goten and Marron looking at him expectantly. He couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hey love birds." he said and dodged his younger brother.

"We weren't doing anything. We were finishing up some packing." said Goten, slightly red as his brother laughed at him. Marron rolled her eyes.

"You two are too old for this she said and Gohan laughed.

"You guys know I loe you." he said. Marron just laughed and walked off. Goten watched her and glared at his older brother when she was gone.

"You're a pervert." he said. Gohan began laughing again and grinned innocetly at is little brother. "Relax squirt. Y'know I'm teasing you." he said nad noticed their dad was now vanishing back and forth with the boxes. "Looks like we should start grabbing little things. The place is almost empty." oten looked around his and Marron's now mostly vacant apartment and a slightly depressed look crossed his face. He had gone through a lot to get this place for them and he honestly didn't think he'd have to let go of it so soon. Feeling someone nudge him, Goten left his own thoughts and looked to see his wife smiling at him in a comforting manner.

"C'mon hun. You're not having second thoughts are you?" she asked. "You knew this was going to happen eventually. Goten sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know... Its just a little too soon is all." he informed as everyone, each holding what was left, which wasn't much, began walking out to the moving truck.

"I know, but in the end, it what we need to do." she said with a slight smile and kissed him softly. "Lets go, ok." she said and took his hand, pulling him along to continue their lives.


	7. chapter 45

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

* * *

Chapter 45

Despite the fact Goten had put up such a fuss on having to move out of their apartment, it had only taken him a couple of days to act as if nothing had changed. Goten and Marron had quickly adjusted to their new way of life and lately, even though weather, Chichi was coming by a lot to help out and suggest Marron have a garden to add to the house. She knew Chichi meant well. even if she felt the older woman could be a nag at times. Goten and Marron arrived outside Goku and Chichi's, slightly surprised to see all the cars parked outside of it, but not questioning the welcoming sent of pre-Thanksgiving food. It was the day before Thanksgiving and supposedly the year the cooking and eating would be held at the Son Residence. Marron was one of the women expected to help cook, so she could only assume that all the women were packed inside the kitchen cooking.

"Hey, you two finally made it!" The pair turned and saw all of the men dressed warmly and looking as though they were restricted from coming inside. Goten looked at them nervously, somehow figuring that he may end up stuck out with them.

"Uh... why are you guys ALL out here?" he asked and they all looked accusingly at Vageta.

"The almightly saiyan prince pissed off the women and got us all kicked out. said Yamcha, earning a glare. Goten grinned, trying to hold back a laugh. Marron rolled her eyes and gave Goten a quick kiss.

"I'm going inside." she said and waved at the guys before going in. Inside, Chichi and the other women were all working around trying to prepare most of the Thanksgiving meal. It was understandable really. Most of the family was hungry worries and the amount of food they had completed would not be enough. They would probably have a bit more cooking to do tomorrow as well. Marron grinned.

"Pretty busy in here, isn't it?" she asked and 18 turned, smiling at her daughter.

"I thought I sensed you. Where's you hubbie at?" she asked and Marron rolled her eyes as she took off her coat.

"He's out there with the others. They're probably gonna go spar or something." she answered. Bulma was unusually quiet, but was soon muttering under her breath while violently stirring some cake batter. Marron looked at Videl with a raised eyebrow and the woman shook her head.

"She's still upset with Vageta-"

"AS IF!" Chichi quickly grabbed the cake bowl from Bulma and moved her good dishes from the woman's range as Bulma began ranting about stubborn saiyan a-holes.

"Oh come on, Bulma. That was over an hour ago." said 18, but Bulma continued on. Chichi shook her head and handed the cake mix to Marron.

"Here, you finish this please. I'd like this cake to be just tight, not weak and flat." she said, glancing at Bulma accusingly. Suddenly, Jensei came running anxiously into the kitchen, dressed warmly and holding Goten's hand.

"Mama, can I go with Goten-kun and tousan to train!" he asked. Goten grinned innocently and waved at the women.

"I don't know if I want you out there with them, Jensei. You know they tend to ignore everything around them when they train." said 18 and her son looked at her with tears feeling his eyes.

"C'mon, 18. I'm gonna be out there yoo. I won't let anything happen to the twerp." said Goten, placing a hand on the boy's head. 18 frowned a little and Marron smiled. She knew Goten cared a lot about Jensei and wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"C'mon mom. You know Goten won't let anything happen to Jensei." she said.

"And Krillin is gonna be out there too." added Videl. 18 was hesitant, but when she saw the pleading eyes of her son, and the reassuring look Goten was giving her, she sighed.

"Fine, but he had better come back with not one scratch or i'll tear you all apart, starting with you Son Goten." Goten grinned and nodded as he picked up Jensei and placed the boy up on his shoulders.

"Relax 18. If there's anything I've learned from Marron is to take some kind of responsibility." he said brightly and Jensei waved cheerfully at the women as they left.

"Its nice to have the whole family together like this." said Chichi happily as she hummed to herself.

"Well Thanksgiving is every saiyans favorite holiday." laughed Videl.

"And its gonna take all of us to make enough food for tomorrow too." said Bulma and looked around. "Bra was supposed to be here helping out!" Marron snorted. The thought of Bra helping cook was a strange one. It would be a miracle if the girl even knew how to boil an egg.

* * *

"Kakarot, you and me!" The group of men were gathered in a clearing a little distance away from Goku and Chichi's, stretching if they wanted to spar and lounging on logs and rocks if they really just wanted to go back to the house. Goku looked at Vageta and lauged.

"C'mon Vageta, Gimme a break." he said. "Besides, I was thinking about sparring with Goten." Goten looked up from when he sat talking to Jensei.

"Uh... I was actually thinking about training Jensei a little. I did promise him after all." he said, placing a hand on the grinning little boy's head. Goku looked at his son and grinned a little.

"c'mon Goten, just a little spar. Promise I won't spar long... It'll be really quick." Goten was hesitant, but stood up and let out a sigh, as if trying to calm himself a little.

"Alright then. A quick spar and thats all." A triumphant grin crossed Goku's face and the two saiyans took off into the air. Gohan let out a sigh as he crossed his arms and watched his younger brother and father. He didn't understand why their father insisted on sparring with Goten all the time. It was peaceful times now after all, and it would take a lot more to get this kid to SSJ level 4.

"Goku tends to be a little too persistent when it comes to training Goten, don't you think?" asked Krillin, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket, Jensei standing at his side with a stubborn look on his face as they watched the sparring match above. Gohan looked at his long time friend and then up in the air.

"In all honesty, I don't think dad even realizes what he is doing. I think he may just be trying to make up for the lost time he's had with Goten." he answered. Vageta made an annoyed sound, but everyone chose to ignore it.

"Y'know, something just occured to me," said Yamcha, causing everyone to look at him curiously. "Everytime Goten spars with Goku, something serious ends up happening... What do you think those two talk about while they train?" he asked. There was a long silence and everyone looked thoughtfully up at the two warriors. What did Goku continue to say to the boy that always got him so upset in the end?

* * *

"ARGH!" Goten let out a growl of pain as Marron tended to his new cuts and bruises later that night back at their house. Of course, he and Goku had taken their sparring match to the next level and Goten had lost. She and Chichi had screamed at the two saiyans, but it seemed Goten was too angry to care and they almost immendiately went home. Marron had refused to talk to him for the first few hours they were home and he had sat outside until the sun began to set. Now here they were, Marron fulfilling on of her duties as his wife, and tending to her husband's battle wounds. Goten cringed and glanced at his wife as she sat on her knees on their bed, bandaging his chest. "Mar... are you still mad at me?" he asked. There was no response at all and he sighed.

"Goten, I swear, can there ever be a time when the family can all get together and you and your dad not argue?" she asked quietly, causing guilt to flood over him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, love... I was planning on teaching Jensei-"

"You taught him something all right!" yelled Marron and got up. "I don't want my little brother exposed to things like that and I sure as hell don't want our kids exposed to any of that in the future!"

"They won't be!" Goten yelled back and Marron growled in fustration and got ready to storm out of the room, but Goten got up, despite the pain, and grabbed her around the waist, holding her protectively to him, his chest against her back.

"Goten..." His hold on her tightened slightly as she tried to get away from him.

"Marron, I love you... I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear. Marron stiffened a little and squeezed her eyes closed.

"I know, Goten." she said quietly. There was a moment of silence and Goten kissed her behind the ear.

"Will you keep me company tonight?" he asked, actually managing to get a slight smile out of the blonde.

"I'll think about it." she said and pulled away from him, going to wash up for the night. Goten watched her and let out a sigh of relief, but also cringing in pain before Marron popped her head back in the room again. "Oh, and by the way, just because I'm considering it doesn't mean you're outta the dog house." she said and blew him a kiss before vanishing again.


	8. chapter 46

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

* * *

Chapter 46

Chichi almost instantly hugged Goten and Marron happily Thanksgiving Day, when the pair arrived dressed and ready to spend time with their family. She had only assumed the worst after what had happened the day before between her youngest and her husband, but Marron must have talked some since into her demi-saiyan husband. Goku, of course, was in the best of moods, and cheerfully greeted the couple as well, as everyone who had brought along an extra dish, looked in awe and the food the women had prepared the night before. Bulma slapped Oolong's hand and glared at the pig when she saw his reaching.

"Hands off, Piggy. We'll be eating as soon as everyone gets here." she said. Oolong rubbed his hand and glared up at her before noticing Jensei being slipped a cookie by Yamcha.

"HEY!" The warrior looked at him and grinned.

"What? The kid has good bargaining skills." he said with a laugh. There was a lot of rushing around as the women tried to both keep things under control and get the food and plates organized. Chichi shooed Jensei out of the kitchen at one point and soon Piccolo found himself playing kitchen gaurd.

"Sooooo hungry!" moaned Goku as the group of Z fighters sat around the living room, hungry. The women had forbidden any of the men to come anywhere near the kitchen while they set everything up. Vageta was becoming very irritable while both Goten and Goku whinned about how hungry they were.

"Its really not that serious dad." said Gohan with an embarassed laugh.

"It is when you ate breakfast HOURS ago." moaned Goku and Krillin made a face when he heard his friend's stomach rumble. Jensei laughed from where he sat on the floor listening to the men whine.

"Uncle Goku, you're funny." he said, a wide grin on his face that matched his father's. Goku grinned a little at the little boy.

"Thanks for looking on the bright side of all this, Jensei." he said. Marron came walking into the room and grinned at the men.

"So, how hungry are you guys?" she asked and laughed at the look she was being given. "Right. Chichi says she wants a single file line into the kitchen. Jensei, you come with me." she said. The little boy ran over and took her hand, being led into the kitchen, smallest to tallest following.

"Whoa..." said both Yamcha and Goten at the same time, seeing all the food the women had worked to prepare. There was A LOT more food than they had expected and Goku had a look in his eyes as if he had just arrived in Heaven. Chichi smiled proudly when everyone was seated.

"Chichi, I think I've fallen in love with you all over again." said Goku and the woman grinned.

"Yeah Chichi-san. You guys really must have worked hard on all of this." said Bra cheerfully, Uubu at her side eyeing all the food in shock. This was actually the first Thanksgiving he had spent with them and was amazed by how much the women had put up with.

"I'm just glad we managed to get so many of you here." said Bulma cheerfully. "Its been a while since we managed to get this good of an outcome."

"Well we'll just make that one of the things on your greatful list and get to eating." said Goku.

"Calm it down, Goku." said Chichi, slapping his hand with a wooden spoon. "We're going all the way around the table. Jensei, you can go first." she said. Jensei grinned. He sat for a while thinking and clapped his hands together.

"Thank you for Kaasan and papa and Mar-chan and Goten-kun and Uncle Goku and Auntie Chichi cuz they all take care of me... Anf Gra'pa Roshi." he said brightly. 18 smiled at her son and the thank yous went around smoothly until they got around to Goku and Vageta, who in unison said they were greatful all the talking was done and they could eat.

* * *

Marron rolled over tiredly and looked at Goten who was sleeping pleasently, mouth hanging open, which meant he was in a peaceful sleep. She tilted her head to the side a little as she watched him. The dinner at the Son Residence had went excellently. He and Goku were actually joking around with one another and everyone was having a great time, even Piccolo. He probably had the most interesting time since Jensei continued asking him questions. She smiled a little remembering something her little brother had told her once and poked at her husband. "Goten..."

"Wha..." he asked groggily, rolling onto his side and looking at her tiredly.

"I want a family." she said. Goten continued staring at her and Marron rolled her eye. What was she thinking bringing this up in the dead of night, He had a hard enough time noticing the obvious when he was wide awake. "Never mind. I'm gonna get something to drink." she said, climbing out of bed as her husband watched her, even more confused.

* * *

"You are dense." Goten stopped what he was doing and looked at Trunks in confusion. He had just explained to him and Uubu what had happened the night before with Marron and this was the second time he was caught off gaurd. "Goten, the woman says she wants a family... She wants a kid, buddy!" Goten nearly fell over.

"What! No way... We said we'd wait a while before having kids. Until we fully settle and all." Trunks gave his best friend a serious look and Goten blushed. He knew that he could be oblivious a lot of the time, but at this moment he felt he had gone over the edge. "You think she's mad at me?" he asked. Uubu and Trunks exchanged looks and the lavender haired saiyan looked at his friend.

"If anything, I think she's just amazed at your cluelessness." he answered and went silent when Marron came walking into the room with Pan. Noticing the men were looking at her, she frowned a little.

"What?" she asked sharply and they all straightened, shaking their heads.

"Nothing." Marron raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Whatever. Goten, Pan and I are meeting Bra at the mall. See you around dinner, alright hun." she said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Uh... sure." he said and watched as she began leaving. "Mar..." The blonde stopped and looked at him expectantly. "I'll make dinner tonight, kay babe." he said with the trademark Son grin and Marron smiled at him.

"Sounds like a plan." she said and blew him a kiss before leaving. Goten grinned when he turned back to his friends.

"What can I say. Women love a man that can cook."


	9. chapter 47

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

* * *

Chapter 47

Marron stood with her hands in her pockets and scarf wrapped comfortably around her as she watched Goten carry a tree towards the house. This would be there first Christmas married, as Goten so cheerfully pointed out, and he wanted it to be a good one too. They had pretty much confirmed that they didn't have to have a child yet and would wait a while longer before bringing a child into the world, seeing as Goten was enough of a child as it was. "Mar, look at it! Awesome isn't it!" he called brightly as he stopped at the house doorway. Marron smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Lovely Goten. Now can we go? We've gotta pick up Jensei to take Christmas pictures." she said, checking her watch. She and Goten had promised to take the little boy out so that 18 and Krillin could do a little gift wrapping and maybe some shopping done. Goten had also promised the boy a chance to take a picture with Santa. Goten continued to grin and nodded.

"The kid'll probably be waiting at the door dressed an all by time we get to Kame House, huh?" he asked as he walked out the house after putting away the tree. Marron smiled at him.

"Probably... You know we're not flying there right?" she said, noticing her husband not making his way towards the air car. Goten stopped and looked at her blankly before an innocently grin crossed his face and Marron rolled her eyes.

"You know its too cold for that, Goten-kun." she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Anyway, mom doesn't always like you traveling everywhere with Jensei on your back." he informed.

"Why not? I'm really careful when I've got Jensei with me." said Goten, a little defensively. "I care a lot about the kid so I won't let anything happen to him." he said as Marron went to open the car.

"I know, but c'mon. Mom and dad are getting older so they're a little more panicky when it comes to their kids... I mean, look at your mom." she said and ignored the look he gave her as she climbed in the drivers seat, followed by a very reluctant Goten in the passenger's seat.

"Still... I'm more responsible than anyone likes to believe..." he muttered and seemed to sulk the entire ride to Kame House. Marron just smiled in slight entertainment at him. He was such a child sometimes... well a lot of the time. Even Jensei, who was six now, tended to act more mature than Goten at times. When they arrived, Jensei was fully dressed and waiting at the window, rushing out happily when they car landed.

"Mar-chan you came!" he said happily and practically jumped into his older sister's arms, hugging her happily. Marron smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I see you missed me, squirt." she said and waved at her parents as they came outside. "Hey mom. Dad. We're taking Jensei to the mall, remember?" 18 smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Make sure you watch after him. Jensei tends to... wander off when you take your eye off him." said the older woman and the boy grinned widely. Marron smiled.

"Don't worry. If anything, I think Jensei will end up helping me find Goten." she said. Goten looked slightly confused before he realized what she said and huffed.

"Not funny, babe." he said as she laughed and placed Jensei on the ground.

"Either way, we'll watch after him." she said and glanced at her younger brother as he and Goten got in the car. "We'll also get a clue on what he wants for Christmas while we're there. Just to help you two out." she said and Krillin laughed.

"Just have a good time." he said. Marron smiled and hugged her parents, waved at Master Roshi, who she noticed sitting in the window, and set off for the shopping adventure.

* * *

Pan sat silently and watched in annoyance as Bra modeled an outifit she was going to wear to her mother's Christmas party. It was kind of a formal kind of business like party, so the young woman would have to dress a little more... nonrevealing. "What do you think Pan? Does this outfit say I'm young, yet intelligent?" she asked as she modeled a black skirt suit. Unfortunately, the skirt was a bit on the short side. Pan sighed.

"Bra, don't you think its a bit too cold out to be wearing skirts?" she asked and the demi-saiyan female looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Its never too cold to look good, Pan. And we're going to be inside anyway." she said and walked back into the changing room. "You know, maybe you should try wearing some skirts. Trunks would appreciate it." Pan's face went red.

"I trust Trunks to accept me as I am."

"You're so young minded, Pan. I mean, what is it with you and revealing a little skin... Especially if its just your legs." The changing room door opened and without warning, Pan was yanked in and a skirt shoved at her.

"What're you-"

"Put this on. I want to see you in a skirt, even if you're not gonna buy it." Pan glared at the older girl. Even her mother never put her thru this much over a damn skirt! "C'mon Pan. Prove to me you don't have chicken legs under those pants."

"You're asking for it Bra." she muttered and the girl grinned, exiting the small room to give her female companion some privacy. Pan sighed and looked at the skirt that had been shoved at her. Well, it wasn't that short. She knew Bra probably wouldn't even let her leave the store til she was in the skirt once. Meanwhile...

"Bra?" The girl turned and grinned when she saw Marron and Goten. "What're you doing here? Christmas shopping?" the blonde asked brightly. Bra smiled cheerfully and nodded.

"Trying to find an outfit for mom's party." she said and looked at Jensei, who stood next to Goten, holding his hand and looking up at her innocently. "Oh how cute! You brought the little guy. How old are you now, Jensei?" The little boy looked at her shyly.

"Six." he answered and Bra looked at Marron, grinning.

"He's so adorable. You guys look like one little family shopping together like this." she said brightly, taking in the fact Goten was holding shopping bags. Goten smiled in slight embarasment and Marron rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Bra... So, why're you just standing here? Waiting for someone?" she asked. Just as Bra was about to answer, the door behind her open and Pan walked out.

"Bra, I can't believe you convinced me to..." she trailed off and allowed her face to redden when she saw Marron, her uncle, and Jensei were there.

"Wow Pan, you do have nice legs." said Bra cheerfully as the girl turned and quickly went back inside the room to change again.

"Was that Pan in a skirt?" asked Goten and Marron laughed.

"How'd you manage to do that?" asked the blonde and she grinned.

"What can I say. I have that oh so convincing way of doing things." she said and Marron let out a laugh.

"You forced her?"

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 48

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 25, Goten is 24, Marron is 22, Bra is 21, Uubu is 22, and Pan is 19. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now four.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 48

After Christmas had passed, not much had happened around Capsule Corp, Kame House, or out where Goku and Chichi lived. It was really strange honestly. Aside from that, Vageta and Goku seemed very serious about having Goten and Trunks train a lot lately. Jensei was even getting in a bit of training now. Though it wasn't anything quite serious he was holding up pretty well. The biggest questioning just so happened to be when Goten and Marron would be having a child. Marron sighed and waved as she watched Goten leave for yet another training session with his dad and the other men.

"Please come back at a normal time, ok." She called. Goten smiled and blew her a kiss before taking off into the air. Marron sighed. She didn't like watching him leave everyday to train and not come back until late that night. They rarely spent time together now a days. "I love you!" she yelled, though she doubted he could hear it.

"You two aren't become distant, are you?" asked 18 later that day when Marron made her way to Kame House to spend time with her mother. Marron looked across the table at her mother.

"No… he's just been really busy with his training is all." Marron answered as she distractedly stirred her tea. 18 looked across the table at her daughter. She could almost read the young woman.

"Little one, tell me the truth. What's going on?" she asked. Marron was silent for a while and smiled over at her mother sadly.

"I love him so much mom, and I want to have a family with him…. But I'm scared.' She said quietly. 18 looked at her with concern.

"He's not forcing that on you, is he?" she asked. Marron shook her head.

"Course not. He said when ever I'm ready then he's ready, but I know he wants to have kids of his own. I mean, he adores Jensei so much and always wants the squirt around and tells me how he wants a child like Jensei one day."

"So what's stopping you from having a child with him."

"I don't know…" 18 sighed and smiled a little at the girl.

"Goten loves you and if anything, you should be talking to him about this, not me." She said and stood up, taking the empty tea glasses. "And considering how much that boy loves you, I doubt he'll hold anything against you." Marron smiled at her mother. She had heard stories about how her parents met and their past relationship, but look at them now. They were in love, they had two kids and they were doing just fine despite the fact her mother use to have a problem showing affection. So she and Goten shouldn't have too much of a problem talking… right?

Trunks sighed as he watched Goten lazily walk up to his side. He didn't seem too focused lately, which was really beginning to bother Vageta. Out of all of them, Goten was the only saiyan that was not at least at the third level of super saiyan and it was beginning to annoy the saiyan prince. The boy would not be serious about this in any way shape or form and he was beginning to lose any and all patience. Vageta and Goku were standing in the distance with Piccolo talking and Trunks shook his head.

"You're pissing them off." He informed. Goten looked at him with an expression that showed he could care less. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I just want to go home, ok. Marron's been acting kinda weird and I think it has to do with the fact I haven't been home with her like she wants." Trunks looked at his friend thoughtfully. "I just want to spend time with my wife without everyone on my ass."

"Goten-" He was cut off when Goku called for his son and began lifting off into the air.

"Goten, we're gonna try something new today, ok!" he called from in the air. Goten sighed and looked over at Trunks with a sigh before nodding and taking off into the air. Piccolo walked over to Trunks as the training session in the air took place.

"So, did he tell you anything helpful?" he asked. Trunks sighed.

"He just wants to be with Marron."

"Oh, hello Marron sweetie." Said Chichi brightly to the young woman who had arrived at her home. Marron smiled and gave her mother in law a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What brings you all the way out here?" Marron smiled.

"I was looking for Goten… I kinda figured that around this time he'd be stopping from his training to get some home cooking." She answered. Chichi sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"I was expecting the same thing, but none of them have come by." She said. Marron nodded and sighed.

"Well thanks Chichi." She said and smiled and waved. "I guess I could just go to their training spot and talk to Goten." She said. Chichi smiled.

"If it's that important I suppose. I'll talk to you later hun." She said. Marron smiled brightly and waved at the woman before deciding to go into the direction of where she sensed Goten and possibly the others. She stopped short when she reached where the fighters were training and the strong ki coming from the area. She hit behind a tree and looked up in the air where she saw Goten and Goku fighting. It looked really intense and considering how hard the punches Goten was throwing were, she could tell Goku was upsetting him.

"Come on, Goten! Be serious! Think about everything you could lose if you can't fight any enemy that comes your way!" yelled Goku.

"I don't need you to make me fear losing anyone to become stronger!"

"Fear motivates even the strongest fighters, Goten!" Goku informed. "What if you lose your mother? What I if I died and you just so happened to be the only one that could save me…"

"Shut up!"

"What if no one was around and you were the only one that could have saved your mother… or Jensei… or Pan…"

"Shut up!" Goku caught Goten's fist as the boy made an attempt to punch him in the face. He pulled him closer to him with an intense look on his face.

"What if you lost Marron right before you had a chance to even start a family together all because you couldn't protect her?" Marron felt her heart skip a beat and she bit down on her lower lip when a burst of anger came from Goten.

"SHUT UP!" Marron squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, quickly leaving before anyone noticed she was there.

Goten moaned in pain as he walked into the house late that night. He figured Marron was probably sleep by now. She didn't really wait up for him much any more. He felt a bit guilty because of this. Sighing he began making his way to the room, but stopped short when he heard the shower running. He stopped and made a face. "Mar?" he called, knocking on the door. There was no response and he opened the bathroom door, peaking in and spotting a figure sitting in the shower through the curtain. He tilted his head to the side and walked in. "Mar-chan…" Her head slowly lifted and Goten saw her hands wiping her face.

"Hey." She said in a low voice and Goten walked over when he heard a sniffle.

"Hey you… are you alright?" He asked and pushed the curtain open slightly, looking down at the blonde who was sitting on the floor on the tub with her knees to her chest, the water running, and hair dripping over her shoulders and in her face.

"I'm fine…" She stopped when Goten climbed into the shower, fully clothed and knelt down in front of her moving the hair from her face. "Goten-"

"You're crying. What's wrong?" he asked in concern. A confused look crossed his face when tears began flowing down her cheeks again.

"G-Goten I'm s-sorry…" she said, beginning to cry. Goten looked at her in concern and cupped her chin, making her look up at him as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered.

"I saw you training with Goku today." She said quietly. Goten looked at her and a guilty expression crossed his face.

"Babe…"

"I want us to have a family together, Goten, I really do." She said. "I want to have your kids and just because we don't have them now doesn't mean we won't." she informed. Goten looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He whispered and leaned forward, kissing her deeply. "I love you, babe and just cuz we haven't had kids yet won't change how I feel about you." He informed. Marron looked at him and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Goten." She whispered. He smiled and pulled close the shower curtain.

"Love you too."


	11. Chapter 49

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 25, Goten is 24, Marron is 22, Bra is 21, Uubu is 22, and Pan is 19. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

* * *

Chapter 49

Marron tilted her head to the side and frowned a little as she stared at Bra before looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "B-chan, what am I looking at?" she asked as her friend stood with her side facing Marron and shirt lifted slightly so her belly was exposed. Pan was sitting to the side, watching the two with a raised eyebrow. She knew Bra would eventually lose t, but this was too funny. Bra let out a frustrated sigh and glared at her, allowing her shirt to lower.

"I'm gaining weight! I swear I am!" she said and scowled when she saw the entertained look on her companions' faces. "It's not funny! For the past three months its been like this!" she yelled and began rambling on and on about her side effects.

"Maybe you're pregnant." muttered Pan carelessly and both Marron and Bra gave her a look. "What?"

"That's not something you joke about, Pan." said Bra seriously. Pan rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying... You sound like you might be pregnant." she said and shrugged. "Course, I s'pose that's impossible with Uubu not being around lately and all." Bra glared at her friend and Marron rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"Ignore her, Bra. You're getting older so I guess some stuff is starting to catch up with you." she answered. Bra glared at her reflection.

"I am WAY too young for this." she said. Marron just rolled her eyes and pushed herself up.

"Well i've gotta go. Goten and I have plans tonight." she said brightly, causing her friends to look at her in confusion.

"You and my uncle are sure doing a lot better lately." said Pan, smiling slightly and Marron grinned.

"Well I would hope so. Goten's been on the cheerful side a lot more since he hasn't been sparing with Goku and Vageta as much." she said and smiled brightly. "And I like things this way. He's got less worries lately, y'know." Bra laughed and nodded.

"Well, you love birds have a good time then." she said and waved. "Pan, we're gonna go work out."

"WHAT?" Marron laughed and shook her head as she made her way out of the room, waving over her shoulders as she left, hearing Pan argue with Bra about going to the gym and how she felt no need to be there. As the young blonde made her way down the hall, Vageta caught her eye and she smiled brightly as she walked up to the grumpy saiyan.

"Hi Vageta-san." She said brightly. Vageta looked at her and frowned a little.

"Where's that husband of yours been? He's been missing a lot of sparring lessons lately." He informed. Marron let out a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him coolly.

"He's been spending time with me lately if that's ok. I AM his wife after all." She said. Vageta scowled.

"That boy already has enough problems staying focused." He informed. Marron grinned.

"No worries, Vageta. After Goten and I have a little alone time I'll hand him over to you guys." She informed. Vageta just grunted and waved a hand carelessly over his shoulder as he walked off.

"I expect to see him tomorrow." He informed. Marron sighed and shook her head, walking outside and smiling when she saw her impatient husband waiting for her.

"Hey hun." She said brightly, jumping into his arms and grinning as she hung off of him with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as she gave him a kiss. Though his annoyed expression faded, a stubborn expression crossed his face.

"Why'd it take you so long?" he asked grumpily. Marron looked at him and smiled apologetically.

"I was having a serious conversation with the girls… Not to mention I was stopped by Vageta." She answered and looked at him with an innocent smile. "You're not mad are you?" she asked. Goten sighed and smiled at her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Course not." He said. He then grinned. "So, why don't we stopped standing in the middle of Bulma's yard and get going, eh?" he suggested, lifting off the ground and beginning to fly off with his wife still holding on to him.

* * *

"Mr. Briefs…" Trunks let out a sigh and looked up at his secretary who timidly handed over a large orange envelope over to him. "Your mother sent this in. She said they were very important files that needed to be signed before you went out tonight." She informed. Trunks smiled a little at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Amber." He said and went back to work after receiving a relieved smile from the young woman.

"You never take a break, do you?" He blinked and looked up, smirking slightly when he saw Pan walking into the office, a towel over her shoulder and hair actually pulled back in a low pony tail.

"I take breaks when totally necessary." He answered. Pan smiled a little and looked down at all the paper work he had across his desk.

"When are you going to be done? Bra and I were thinking about going out for lunch later and we were thinking you could treat us." She said with a grin. Trunks looked at her and laughed.

"I can actually put this aside and take you two lovely ladies out right now." He answered, beginning to sort his papers and put them into their respectable folders. Pan grinned.

"Well Bra is in shower right now and I need to go wash up as well." She informed.

"Just come from the gym?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow and finally taking in her appearance fully. Pan sighed, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Poor girl thinks she's been gaining weight and dragged me off to the gym with her." She answered.

"Why'd you go? You look just fine the way you are. You're actually filling out quite nicely actually." Trunks informed coolly as he grabbed his briefcase and stood up, smiling a little at the blushing young woman.

"She wanted company. And a good work out will keep me on top of things, y'know." She answered. Trunks laughed and nodded.

"Course. Well I guess I should let you go shower and I'll get out of this suit and meet you two downstairs in about an hour?" he suggested. Pan grinned and nodded.

"Course." She agreed. When they went their separate ways, Trunks chuckled to himself as he watched Pan skip off to the spare bathroom.

"Too cute." He said, shaking his head.

* * *

Marron groaned when she heard her cell phone ringing and smiled a little when she attempted to move and discovered it was impossible because Goten was holding on to her. She giggled and shook her head, moving his arm and grabbing the phone. "Hello?" she said, yawning tiredly.

"Marron, where are you?" asked an almost panicking voice on the other line. The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Bra? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and causing Goten to roll over onto his other side and continue to sleep.

"Marron something really bad happened." Said Bra and Marron frowned.

"What's wrong? Is everyone ok? Are you at home?" she asked. "Where are you, Bra. I'll come get you now…"

"I'm at home… Everyone is fine" The was a long silence and Marron was beginning to really worry. "Mar… I'm pregnant."


	12. Chapter 50

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 25, Goten is 24, Marron is 22, Bra is 21, Uubu is 22, and Pan is 19. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now four years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 50

When Vageta found out that his daughter was pregnant, it wasn't exactly easy to hold him back. And the fact that his daughter wasn't telling him who the father was didn't make it any better. He was more than ready to kill the young man who had done this to his daughter and Bulma could only try and keep her husband calm. After all, someone was going to have to support the girl during this time. "She's keeping it." Trunks told Goten with a sigh. He was visiting his best friend as a way to get away from the insanity at home and Goten felt some sympathy for him. "I'm guessing who ever the father is she has to of had some kind of feelings for him since she's keeping the kid." He muttered.

"You know, she could be keeping the kid because it's HER child." Said Marron, frowning over her shoulder at Trunks. Trunks just sighed and shook his head.

"Well excuse me for not being able to fully accept my little sister's situation." He grumbled. Goten noticed the look that crossed his wife's face and grinned over at Trunks.

"So on a lighter note, how far along is she exactly?" he asked. Trunks sighed.

"Well it's been a month since she told us the news, so she's a good three months now. She's actually kinda excited now." He answered. Marron grinned.

"Well she's having a baby. I mean considering the fact that she didn't want to get rid of it says one thing. So its only natural she would be happy." She answered and checked her watch. "In fact, I'm going out shopping with her in about an hour, so I had better get going." She said and gave Goten a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun." He said and grinned as he watched her walk out the room. Trunks raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"So, how is that going?" He asked. A confused look crossed Goten's face and once he realized what he was being asked he laughed.

"Oh yeah. Well we're just gonna wait and see what happens. We're just enjoying life and marriage and if a baby pops up along the way then we accept it." He said brightly. Trunks stared at his friend silently for a moment and began laughing.

"You two." He said and shook his head in a knowing manner. "Honestly, I'll be more than happy for you when your kid does come along." Goten just laughed.

"Well until that time I'm just enjoying all of her attention while I can." He informed brightly.

"Did you find out if it's a boy or girl yet?" asked Marron curiously as she and Pan helped their friend shop for baby items. A slightly disgruntled Vageta was accompanying them. He wasn't as upset about his illegitimate grandchild to be, but he was willing to blow up any young man that even looked in his daughter's direction. Bra sighed and shook her head as she absently placed her hand on her stomach.

"Not just yet. That's why we can't buy clothes just yet." She answered as they looked at the different variety of cribs and baby swings. Marron smiled at her friend before glancing over in Vageta's direction.

"So, have you told who ever the father is that you were pregnant yet?" she asked quietly. Bra glanced over in her father's direction before smiling at her best friend and shaking her head.

"He's not here." She answered. A confused look crossed Marron's face. "I mean, I can't find him. He travels." She answered. Marron looked at her with concern.

"That's not a good thing, B-chan. I mean… the guy should know so he can help you out." She answered. Bra looked at her and gave a sigh.

"I'm a big girl and my mom is loaded. Me and my kid are gonna be just fine." She informed and called her dad over to help carry the baby swing that she liked.

* * *

"Her mom is loaded. She's gonna be fine." Marron glared at her husband from where she sat at the table watching him cook. She was telling him about the shopping trip and how Bra hadn't told her parents who the father was and how she wasn't going to tell the father she was having a baby.

"Goten don't you get it. She's having a kid and she won't tell the dad. That's not cool." She said, an annoyed look crossing her face. Goten looked over his shoulder at her and grinned a little.

"Mar, leave it alone. She's a big girl. Plus, I'm assuming it'll be obvious when the kid comes around." He said. Marron sighed and placed her elbows on the table and chin in her hands.

"It must be nice, though. Having a baby." She said, causing her husband to turn his attention from their food again. "She's so excited…" Goten sighed and walked over to her, leaning forward and giving her a kiss.

"You're next. Remember that." He said. Marron looked at him in confusion and blushed, looking away.

"You're such a doofus." She said, shaking her head. Goten laughed and went back to cooking.

"Yeah, but I'm yours." Marron smiled at him and shook her head, getting up and stretching.

"Always… Anyway, how was the sparring match today?" she asked. Goten laughed. "What?"

"It was short. Jensei had come by with 18 to visit mom today and we were all having lunch. Course the squirt wanted to spar too so we ended up bringing him along. Dad didn't mind though." He answered. Marron grinned.

"You know that kid loves you, right. He told mom and dad he wants to be as strong as you one day." Goten laughed and grinned a little.

"Guess I better stay on my toes then. The kid might end up stronger that me one of these days." Their conversation was interrupted when the phone rang. Marron made a face and answered the phone.

"Hello, Son Residence."

"Marron! Oh my gosh, you have to get over here now. You and Goten! You won't believe what just happened." Came Bra's voice on the other end. She sounded excited. Marron's face went blank.

"What's going on? Are you alright? Is your baby fine?" she asked, starting to panic. Goten looked at her with concern.

"Marron…"

"Just get over here. Mom is going to have to show you guys something…" There was a silence. "Wait…. Dad's still out. TRUNKS!" The phone hung up and a confused look crossed Marron's face and she reluctantly hung up the phone before turning to her husband in clear confusion.

"I guess we're going to Capsule Corp."

"What? Why?" Goten protested. Marron just shrugged.

"I don't know. But what ever it is, Bra is really excited about it."

* * *

The group stood in Bulma's lab, waiting for the woman to arrive to present whatever discovery or invention she had come across. Goten had distracted himself by starting a conversation with Dr. Briefs and Trunks, while the others made small talk themselves. Marron tapped curiously at a jar containing some strange contents and looked over her shoulder at Bra. "So where's your mom at? I mean, I'm assuming she's come across some kind of amazing discovery or something to drag us ALL here." She said. Bra looked at her friend and grinned.

"You'll see." She said. Marron frowned and was going to say something but Bulma had arrived. She smiled brightly when she saw all her companions, despite the fact she looked like she had just gotten finished working on a car.

"Bulma what happened to you?" asked Chichi, looking at her friend in slight shock, taking in her appearance. 18 and Videl were just as shocked but didn't say anything, despite the fact Jensei was tugging on his mother's skirt and asking why Bulma looked like a "car fixer man."

"Nothing happened to me. I didn't get much of a chance to fully wash before you guys got here. I was too busy trying to get this baby in perfect condition for the request I'm about to make." She informed. She patted the huge covered object she was now standing by. Everyone stared at it and looked back at her.

"Sooooo, what is it?" asked Yamcha with slight impatience. Bulma noticed it in his voice and frowned.

"Just for that you automatically don't get to go." She informed, causing him to look at her in outrage. Clearing her throat, Bulma turned and smiled brightly at the group. "I have created quite possibly the most genius invention any of you will ever come by. Not to be used for stupid games but in times of dire need." She informed. Everyone stared at her intently and she pulled off the giant sheet.

"A space ship!" cheered Jensei.

"A space ship?" The adults were all silent and Bulma smiled a little at Jensei before shaking her head.

"Not quite, little one. It's a time machine." She noticed Pan open her mouth to say something and was quick to cut her off. "In fact, this baby is better than ANY time machine. It has the capability to take you to different worlds. The ability to see how you would have been in maybe the medieval times and who you could have been with or even BEEN in another life time." She informed, a shine in her eyes.

"It can seriously do all of that?" asked Goten anxiously and Bulma looked at the young man.

"Well… that's what you guys are here for." A nervous look crossed Trunks' face.

"Mom… you can't be seriously trying to send us off to some random time zone with little chance of us being able to return are you?" he asked. Bulma placed her hands on her hips.

"You say that as if you don't trust my invention."

"Its not that. I just want to be able to come back home!" he debated. Marron watched as mother and son argued back and forth before glancing at Bra who shook her head in a knowing manner.

"Mom is going to win this one no matter what." She said.


	13. Chapter 51

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 25, Goten is 24, Marron is 22, Bra is 21, Uubu is 22, and Pan is 19. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now four years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 51

Marron looked at Goten with a slightly stubborn expression when he lifted her chin and made her look up at him. A grin crossed his face and he leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. As Bra had said, Trunks lost the argument with his mother and now a nicely numbered group of them were being sent to test out the woman's new invention. Marron just didn't like the idea of her husband being used as a test subject for it as well. "Relax, babe. I'm going to be back in about an hour or so. Bulma's in their setting the machine time and everything. Everything is… kinda under control." He said brightly. Marron frowned.

"You had better come back in one piece, Son Goten." She informed. He laughed and gave her another quick kiss before responding to Goku's excited calls from the stairs of the ship. Krillin shook his head as he watched his child like best friend hop onto the ship. He had decided to stay behind, leaving the traveling to Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vageta, Piccolo, and Trunks. There was no way in persuading anyone else to go.

"Goku you be careful!" called Chichi and her husband's head popped back outside the door. He grinned and waved at her.

"Course Chichi." He said and tripped in the process of rushing back in. She sighed and shook her head. He was her husband after all. The women and everyone staying behind watched as the group climbed into the ship, Jensei bouncing about cheerfully and waveing. Chichi glanced uncertainly over at Bulma.

"There is an escape plan in case something goes wrong, right?" she asked worriedly. There was a thoughtful look on Bulma's face which caused Chichi to scowl.

"Of course there's a back up plan. I mean, what would I look like sending my son, husband, and friends off on some mission with no possible chance of return?" she said with a grin that left her companions uncertain. She then cleared her throat and spoke into what looked to be a microphone as everyone gathered around her and the control panel. "Alright, can you guys hear me in there?" she spoke. There was a moments silence before Trunks finally spoke up.

"Everything is fine here mom... HEY!" There was movement heard and Bulma frowned a bit.

"Trunks is everything ok?" she asked.

"Bulma, where's the food at!" requested Goku's almost frantic voice. Chichi only sighed while Bulma shook her head knowingly.

"Goku, there's no need for food. The trip is only going to be a thirty minute test ride I guess you could say." she informed. She could mentally visualize the sullking man before speaking up. "Anyway, Trunks I already told you how to set up a point in time or civilization to visit. So I'm relying on you to make sure this mission is a success." she informed.

"I've got everything under control mom... GOTEN! Don't touch any of the buttons!" Bulma blinked and everyone looked up just as the ship vanished. Equally shocked looks crossed their faces and the wives looked at Bulma expectantly.

"Ok... maybe we should worry just a little now."

-----------------------------

"Goten I swear if we ended up in some kind of freak world with mutant cannibals I'm gonna kill you!" growled Trunks once the ship had landed after the demi-saiyan's accidental button pressing sent them spiraling off to a world unknown. Goten only scowled silently to himself, muttering an apology as Vageta shot a glare at him and went to open the ship door. Gohan only smiled at his little brother sumpathetically while Goku gave his son a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Its alright. The point of this trip was to learn something new about other worlds. There's no way this can be too organized." he offered. Goten smiled a little and nodded as he and his father followed the others off of the ship. It wasn't exactly one of the most pleasant views. It looked like they had just walked into the scene of a movie after a war. An abandoned city that was now in ruins.

"What the hell..." Gohan walked past the others and looked around in shock.

"Where are we?" he asked and stopped when he saw a tattered old teddy bear amoung the rumble of a building. He picked it up and an expression crossed his face that showed he wished they never came upon this.

"Did the war just end or do you think its still going?" asked Trunks, kicking at some rubble. Goku frowned and pointed ahead as someone in the distance was spotted running, stumbling along the way.

"Look at that. Maybe we can ask that person." he suggested and went running forward.

"Dad!" called Gohan, running after him. Vageta frowned and looked around as if none of what he was seeing bothered him at all while following the others, who were trying to stop Goku. Piccolo frowned and watched as Goku stopped outside of a building, leaning forward with a look of concern. Goten ran up behind him and looked over his father's shoulder at a young woman who was cowering in a corner holding a bundle close to her chest very protectively.

"You stay away! Leave us alone!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. Goku blinked in confusion and looked at Goten, who was obviously just as confused.

"Miss we don't want to hurt you, we want to help you." said Trunks. Gohan stepped back and looked around, frowning when he saw a few people running their way.

"Guys, someone is coming this way and it doesn't look good." he informed. The woman's eyes seemed to fill with tears and Goku frowned, standing up straight and turning to face the new comers.

"This should be interesting..."

--------------------------

18 was sitting back with Jensei sleep in her lap watching as her daughter paced back and forth, chewing on her thumb nail nervously and Bra sat back and rubbed her rounding belly proudly. Bulma was staying by the control panel with Chichi coming over every now and then to check out the status. mrs. Briefs made sure they had snacks, but they were barely being touched by the anxious women and sleeping little boy. "Bulma where are they?" asked Chichi finally as she looked at the nearby clock. "Its been nearly over a half hour now."

"I don't know... They should be on their way back now." she answered, honestly beginning to worry herself.

"I'm sure they're fine... Probably got a bit side tracked is all." she said. A look crossed Chichi's face that made Bulma wish she had never responded. the woman opened her mouth to being yelling, but Bulma was saved when the ship suddenly appeared directly in the spot it had vanished from earlier. "Thank Kami..." When the ship door opened, Marron had instantly jumped into Goten's arms, hugging onto him tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as she hung off her stumbling husband. Chichi and Videl ran to hug their respectable husbands.

"You came back just in time." said Videl, smiling up at Gohan in relief. "Your mother was about to start a war." she teased an he laughed, giving her a quick kiss. She looked around him as Chichi fussed over her starving husband and frowned when she saw the bundle in Piccolo's arms. "What is that Piccolo has with him?" she asked. Bulma heard this and looked around her son and husband at the Namekian.

"You guys can't bring things back from other places! It could mess up the natural flow of..." She trailed off when the bundle begna squirming and Piccolo removed the blanket to reveal a sleeping infant child.

"We couldn't leave him behind." said Trunks as his mother stared in shock. "Especially considering he's kinda family..."


	14. Chapter 52

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 25, Goten is 24, Marron is 22, Bra is 21, Uubu is 22, and Pan is 19. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now four years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 52

The baby that the men had brought back from their mission was supposedly a descendent in some way to the Briefs family, possibly Trunks or Bra's child in another time zone, but was being cared for by some other person because of the insane war going on in that world. They had brought the child along when the woman had made a run for it and they failed to stop her and the men chasing her. So with that, they took the child as their own. In a very teasing but actually fitting manner Bulma named the new addition Vageta Jr, taking into consideration the child resembled the man in a way. Bra was even getting in a chance to learn to be mothering with the new baby around the house that she and trunks now claimed to be their baby brother. Marron came walking in with Bra after a day of shopping and a quick lunch, a smile crossing her face when she came into the room and saw the baby. "He looks to me like he's coming along just fine." she said brightly as she went over and picked the child up out of the swing and smiled warmly as he cooed up at her.

"Well we've been working to make sure he keeps his nutrition up and he's quite the little eater. No doubt he has to be of some kind of saiyan decent." said Bulma thoughtfully. They had the child with the a month now and Bulma was very quick to make sure that the child regain any health it was denied in the other world. "So, how was your trip to the mall?"

"We didn't go to the mall. We went to choose baby furniture." said Bra and pulled out pictures of each piece of furniture she had chosen for her new baby. "Lovely right?" she asked brightly and Bulma nodded.

"Yes, but I wish you would have brought me along. I am your mother after all." she said. Bra let out a sigh.

"Don't worry mom, I have to go back out tomorrow to go clothes shopping, and I know that the new twerp is going to need some clothes too." she said as Marron handed the child over. Bulma took the boy and noticed he was watching Marron talk to Bra.

"I think the little one has taken a liking to you, Marron." she informed. The blonde looked over at the older woman and laughed softly.

"Suppose I've got that magic touch." she said and grinned. "Which is why I have to get home to my husband. He should be ending his sparring match with Goku around now." she informed. Bulma laughed and shook her head.

"Well you two have fun then."

"See ya, Mar-chan. Make sure to call me later." Marron nodded and waved over her shoulder at them before leaving. Bulma only smiled warmly and shook her head in a knowing manner.

"She's such a loving young woman. It still amazes me how she and Goten haven't had children yet." she said. Bra looked at her mother and glanced over in the direction her best friend had vanished into.

"I think she and Goten are doing just fine. I mean, they've been spending a lot of time together... I don't think it'll be long before their announcing a kid of their own." she said brightly as she made her way out of the room, greeting her father cheerfully on the way.

-----------------------

Marron had been home for a while and had even finished cooking, but Goten hadn't come in yet from his spar match with Goku. She sighed as she sat, playing boredly with a spoon before deciding to go and see what was taking them so long. Goten was sitting in the training room floor with his back turned towards the door when he heard it open and looked over his shoulder to see his wife looking at him irritably. She was wearing shorts, a tanktop, and had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She was adorable when she was upset. "Goten what the hell! I've been waiting forever for you!" she said, her hands on her hips and stomping a foot in a stubborn manner as if demanding him explain himself, almost like his mother would do his dad, and everyone else for that matter. He sighed and got up, stretching lazily.

"I was hoping you would come earlier. I want you to spar with me." he informed coolly, causing Marron to stare at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Goten looked at her and grinned.

"I want you to spar with me." He repeated and she glared at him.

"Son Goten, you must have completely lost your mind!" she yelled and stormed up to him, prodding him in the chest as she shouted up at him. "I just slaved over a hot stove to make sure you had something good to eat and I even waited patiently for you to finish your little routine and all you have to say is you want me to spar with you!" Goten stared at her blankly for a moment and scratched the back of his head.

"C'mon, its all in good fun. My parents use to spar each other before Gohan was born." he offered. Marron stared at her husband silently and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll spar with you then. Loser makes the winner breakfast in bed for a month though." she said and he laughed as she moved a good distance to do some quick stretches.

"Sounds like a deal." he agreed, cracking his knuckles. The pair moved across from each other and got into spar position, Marron tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Goten grinned.

"I know its been a while so I'll go easy on you." he promised and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your unnecesary sympathy." she said and came at him without warning. Goten reacted quickly, still caught slightly off gaurd by how quickly she had responded. Marron smirked and flipped back before coming back at him and kicking, Goten managing to block with his forearm. He looked at her with an entertained smile.

"Don't tell me you've been training when I'm not around." he teased and she laughed, shaking her head.

"A girl needs something to do when she's waiting for her hubby to come home every night." she informed and came rushing at him. Goten grinned widely and went running at her as well, causing the girl to stop short and take a few steps back. "GOTEN!" she yelled and let out a screech when he grabbed her around the middle in a tackle. He grinned widely as he pinned her to the ground and watched her squirm. "You're not playing fair! Let me up!"

"I'd rather not." he said and leaned forward so their faces were barely touching. "You sure as hell have a lot of pep in your step babe." he said and she rolled her eyes, letting out a laugh.

"I already told you there's not much to do... I was thinking about working at Capsule Corp again." she informed. Goten let out a sigh as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and releasing her arms.

"Yeah, but I like having you home when I need you." he said, kissing her softly. Marron smiled and leaned into the kiss.

"Yeah, but I also like having money." she said. A thoughtful look crossed Goten's face and he nodded.

"Ok... I guess you should then." he muttered and sighed. Marron smiled and ran her fingers through his messy black hair.

"Thanks love..." she then looked around the room and a playful smirk crossed her face. "Since we're here and we're so comfortable, I was thinking..." Goten looked at her in slight confusion. "That little spar kinda got me worked up." Goten grinned widely and leaned forward, kissing her deeply.

"I can handle that." he agreed.


	15. Chapter 53

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 25, Goten is 24, Marron is 22, Bra is 21, Uubu is 22, and Pan is 19. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now four years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 53

Goten watched with a very oblivious expression as a very pregnant Bra went walking past him. The due date for her baby was coming quickly so of course her belly was very big, but Goten still couldn't seem to adjust to it very well. Trunks shook his head, noticing his younger sister eating a carton of ice cream on her own. Vageta Jr. Was now a year old and was sitting in front of the TV, watching with all his attention, toys surrounding him as Elmo sang a song and danced across the screen. "Your sister is huge." Goten finally blurted out and Trunks rolled his eyes, giving his best friend a knowing look.

"That's the whole part of being pregnant, Goten. She's been a pest all month at that." he grumbled, watching her with an annoyed look on his face. Goten only laughed and shook his head. Marron had gone somewhere with her mother earlier that day, not telling Goten as she walked out the door and leaving him with nothing better to do than to bother his best friend. He at least knew she'd be by since Bulma had given the blonde a job at Capsule Corp. Bulma came in and picked Vageta Jr. up off the floor, cuddling the child fondly as her husband came walking into the room. She turned almost instantly and placed the boy in his arms.

"Now when you get there I want you to be calm, patient and loving... well as loving as possible." she said. Vageta and the child both stared at the woman, though the saiyan prince seemed to be very irritable. Goten watched curiously and raised an eyebrow at Trunks who smirked.

"Mom somehow managed to get dad to agree to take the twerp out for a check up AND afterwards for some ice cream." he informed and leaned back in his chair. "The little man has practically become their third child I suppose you could say." he said with a slight smile. Goten looked over at Vageta and the child as they made their way out and smiled a little.

"Your dad has to be all fatherly again... kinda wierd." he informed and Trunks snorted.

"Doesn't matter. My grandmother is going with them anyway." he informed as he leaned back lazily in his seat.

"TRUNKS!" He snapped up in his seat and looked around to see his mother looking over at him with her hands on her hips. "Honestly. I told you I was going to need you and Goten to move some things for me and you STILL haven't moved." Bulma snapped. The two companions quickly scrambled from their seats and rushed off to the lab, Bulma yelling at them along the way.

"Your mom is extra snappy today." Goten muttered as the two worked, moving about the lab and moving the large metal objects that Bulma had ordered them to move. Trunks sighed and glanced over at his mother, who was now talking into her phone, more than likely to Chichi, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I dunno what her problem is." he muttered and leaned towards Goten. "It's either stress becuase B-chan is having her baby soon and they fact she's trying to raise a kid again... or its that time of the month for her... ARGH!!!!"

"Stop slacking! I've got a shipment coming in and I want you two outside to help the movers!" Bulma barked after having thrown a wrench at her eldest, Goten staring in obvious shock. They didn't hesitate to get up and get to work after that.

"Wow, Bulma-san must really have you working hard. Trunks is actually sweating." called a teasing voice. both friends had become irritable after nearly an hour of moving around objects under Bulma's command and turned to glare at the person who dared tease them, only to see Pan and Marron smiling up at them from the ground. Marron smiled a little and waved.

"Having fun?" she called. Goten was quick to put away the next crate before rushing greatfully over to his wife, followed by Trunks. His mother was distracted by a phone call at the moment.

"Bulma's going insane." Goten said urgently, but low enough so the older woman wouldn't hear. Both Pan and Marron raised an eyebrow at him and Pan rolled her eyes.

"You're just exagerrating, Uncle." she said and looked around him at Trunks. "Anyway, I came by to see if YOU wouldn't mind joining me for lunch?" she requested with a sweet smile. Trunks looked at the girl and smiled warmly at her.

"Sure I don't see why not. Same place as always?" he asked and Pan nodded, smiling at him cheerfully. The pair obviously didn't notice the confused look on Goten and Marron's faces, but Marron's questioning was cut short when Bulma made her way over, hands on her hips and looking expectantly up at her son and his best friend. Clearly they were expecting her to start screaming, but her expression quickly changed when she turned to Pan and Marron.

"Hey girls. O was just about to let these two take a break." she said as she put her phone securely in her pocket. "I have to tell you, they're still young but the move slower than an eighty year old." she informed as she walked out of the room, calling for her father about some kind of machinery. Marron laughed silently to herself as Goten allowed his shoulders to slump.

"That's not fair. I worked my ass off." he muttered. Marron smiled up at him and shook her head as she grabbed his hand and began tugging on him to follow her.

"Why don't you come home and relax a little with me then." she suggested. Trunks rolled his eyes when he saw the oblivious look on Goten's face, despite the fact the Son boy followed his wife anyway. Pan had a confused look on her face for a moment as well but when they were in the distance and Marron leaned towards Goten and gave him a quick kiss and whispered something to him, a dumb grin crossed the demi-saiyan's face and the younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Its a wonder how they don't have at least three kids by now." Pan muttered, crossing her arms and shaking her head in a disapproving manner. Trunks let out a laugh.

"C'mon now Pan. They're in love." he said as he began walking out of the office, stretching lazily. "Plus they've only been married a good year now. I guess they're still kinda still in newly wed mode." Pan made a face as she followed the lavender haired half saiyan. She couldn't help but wonder if there was a bit of jealousy he might have felt when he saw his two best friends. After all, it wasn't like anything changed between him and her uncle. In fact, if she didn't know better, they two of them were the same as always in a sense. "You know... Sometimes while watching those two I don't think it would be so bad to maybe get married."

"What?" Pan stopped following him and looked at the older boy in shock. Trunks looked over his shoulder at her in slight confusion at the shockedlook at the raven haired girl's face and he let out a laugh.

"Just thinking out loud, Panny." he said and shook his head. Pan made a face and was hesitant to follow him, but did anyway. Trunks was so wierd and confusing sometimes.

------------------------

"Goten I want you to help your father bring firewood after you eat, ok." Chichi said over her shoulder as she cooked, Goku and Goten both sitting at the table and enjoying the meal the woman was more than happy to prepare for them. Goten looked up from his food and gave a thumbs up. Chichi smiled and nodded. "After all, the weather will change before we know it and I want to be prepared. And I think Gohan and Videl will need some as well."

"Gohan get his own I'm sure, mom." Goten informed, which was the wrong thing to say apparently. Chichi turned quickly, her hands on her hips as she looked accusingly at her son.

"Goten, your brother works very hard to support his family and when he comes home from work the LAST thing he wants to do is go slice down trees so you will go help your father gather wood for both of these houses and thats that!" Goten stared at his mother in shock while Goku looked between the two, a little too use to these outbursts.

"Don't disobey your mother, Goten-kun." laughed a voice and they looked to see Marron and Videl standing in the doorway. Goten smiled slightly and Chichi went over to greet her daughter in laws. "We've got the items you asked for Chichi-san." The older woman nodded and waved over at the counter.

"If you can find room just place everything over there. I just got finished making these two lunch so you know how that is." Chichi explained with a sigh. Marron frowned a little as she placed the bags on the table.

"Goten, you ate a little over an hour ago." she informed, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, but afterward we kinda worked the meal off so i was hungry again." Goku looked curiously up from his food.

"You and Goten still spar together, Marron?" he asked brightly. The blonde blinked and tried to hold back a blush.

"Yeah... every now and then." she answered and quickly turned to put the grocceries away. Chichi might not have caught it, and niether did Goku, but Goten lowered his head quickly when Videl gave him a knowing look.

"Well I think its a great idea. Keeps you on your toes." Goku chimed. Chichi shook her head.

"Really Goku, with all the training you and Vageta put these kids through I wouldn't be surprised if they were stronger than you." she informed and her husband only grinned in response. Marron rolled her eyes and Videl made her way over to Marron's side and looked over at her. Marron looked over at her and blushed a little and Videl only laughed and winked.

"No worries. Chichi is pretty smart, but I think she prefers to stay as oblivious as Goku-san when it comes to some things." she whispered. Marron giggled a little and smiled gratefully over at Videl, nodding her thanks in response. That was the last thing she needed when it came to Chichi knowing too much.


	16. Chapter 54

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 26, Goten is 25, Marron is 23, Bra is 22, Uubu is 23, and Pan is 20. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now 6 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 54

Jensei and Goten stood silently at the door waiting for Marron, Jensei snuggled up confortably in his winter gear and proudly holding onto a gift bag. They were going to go visit Bra, who had given birth to a healthy baby boy only about three months ago and Marron was more than anxious to go see her best friend and the child. Jensei had been put in Goten and Marron's care the night before so they would be bringing him along with them to Capsule Corp. Goten let out a sigh and checked his watch. "Marron, babe, lets get going!" he called. The blonde came running downstairs, pulling her hair into a ponytail, and shooting a look over at her husband.

"Don't nag. I was trying to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything." she informed as she put her cell phone into her jacket pocket. Jensei watched his sister rush about and was temporarily reminded of his first day of school when his dad couldn't find the boy's lunch box. Goten however, was reminded of his mother and allowed himself to shudder. He went over to her and she stopped, looking up at him in confusion.

"Lovely, can we please go. You're reminding me of my mother right now, and I've gotta say, its not exactly the thought a man needs in the back of his mind when he wants to kiss his wife." Marron laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry. I'm ready." she said, holding up the capsule case she had been searching for. When she opened the door, Jensei had rushed out into the snow excitedly, greeting the snowman he and Goten had built the day before. Marron smiled a little as she followed her younger brother, pulling out a capsule for a capsule car. "Slow it down, twerp!" she called.

"That kid is forever energized." said Goten with a laugh as Jensei stopped and looked in amazement at the capsule car Marron had chosen.

"Mar-chan, your car is nice!" he called anxiously as Goten made his way over and opened the door. Marron laughed and grinned brightly over at her younger brother.

"I know. Bulma-san helped me get it." she answered. Technically it was the raise Bulma had given her that helped her earn the car, but she was more than grateful either way it went. Jensei climbed into the back and began bouncing around a bit.

"I'm gonna work wit' Bulma-san so I can get a nice car too when I'm bigger." chimed the boy and Goten laughed as he and Marron climbed in the car and began making their way to Capsule Corp.

"Well there's always a place for family and friends over there so you might have a chance, little man." he informed. Marron glanced over in the back seat at her younger brother and smiled a little.

"You know, Bulma's been talking about finally handing the company over to Trunks-kun." she informed, causing Goten to turn and look at her blankly. "its kinda funny because for the longest time she doubted he would be capable of handling it, but she said she noticed him taking some dedication towards certain things." Goten looked thoughtful and smiled over at his wife a little bit.

"So you're telling me Trunks went and got himself a girlfriend?" he asked. Marron glanced over at him and smiled brightly. Goten made a face and Marron began laughing.

"Come on Goten, is it really that shocking?" she asked and Goten huffed.

"Well no... but why the hell wouldn't he tell me?" he asked. Jensei, who was sitting in the back, covered his mouth with both his hands.

"Mar-chan, Goten said a bad word." he informed. Marron smiled back at her younger brother and gave Goten a look causing him to mutter a quick apology.

"You need to learn to control that you know." she said and he sighed before glancing into the back seat and smiling apologetically at Jensei.

"Sorry, twerp. I'll learn to hold my tongue for now on, ok." He offered. Jensei smiled brightly at his brother-in-law and nodded. Goten looked over at Marron, smiling brightly and causing her to roll her eyes. When they got to Capsule Corp, Mrs. Briefs met them at the door with her usually cheery smile.

"Hello dears. Oh Jensei, my how you've grown." She said, helping the little boy remove his coat. Jensei grinned brightly at the older woman.

"Because I'm getting bigger! I turned six now!" he chimed. The woman smiled at the little boy.

"Hi Mrs. B! Make any of those awesome muffins today?" asked Goten anxiously, causing the woman to laugh and nod.

"Of course. I make them especially for when you come over." She answered, leading them inside.

"So, how are Bra-chan and the baby? Has she been able to manage?" Marron asked curiously as the older blonde woman pulled a fresh batch of treats from the over that caused both Jensei and Goten's eyes to light up.

"Oh she has been doing a lovely job! You would have thought she was a mother before… Well at first she needed a lot of help from Bulma but now she's beautifully. And the baby is so precious!" Before they knew it, the woman began rambling off about her precious great grandchild, only to be cut off by Bulma.

"Really mom. Leave them alone so they can come see the baby themselves." She laughed, Vageta Jr. coming in behind the her and looking curiously at the visitors before continuing on his way to his 'grandmother'.

"Hey Bulma-san." Greeted Goten, muffins stuffed in his mouth. Bulma just smiled at the young man in mild entertainment.

"Hey Goten. Marron, why don't you come with me and leave these boys to enjoy my mom's cooking." She suggested with a laugh. Marron smiled and nodded, glancing over her shoulder at the pair.

"Goten, keep Jensei out of trouble ok. I'm assuming my parents haven't gotten here yet so he's in your hands." She informed. Goten looked over at her innocently and nodded.

"Don't worry, Mar. I've got this all under control." He said, patting Jensei on the head. Marron gave him a look and shook her head before following Bulma out of the room. Bulma glanced over her shoulder at the young woman and smiled a bit.

"You know, Bra's been very anxious to see you but I know you've been pretty busy lately. I heard about your dad and Mr. Satan getting together about something." She said. Marron looked up at the woman and nodded.

"Oh yeah. He was thinking of giving daddy a dojo of his. Mom seems to think it would be a great idea. The income will come in handy to get Jensei into school and all." She said. Bulma nodded thoughtfully.

"Krillin owning his own dojo. That would be an adventure in itself. I'd have to get Vageta to work there." She said, causing Marron to laugh. Thinking of Vageta training regular mortals was interesting in itself. She remembered hearing stories about how he would train Trunks when they were younger. There was no way a grown man could handle what Trunks took as an eight year old. When they got to Bra's room, Pan was already there looking into a basinet at the baby. Bra hopped up from where she was sitting and happily hugged her friend.

"Marron! I've missed you so much!" she cheered and grinned widely at her friend before pulling her over to the basinet. "I was wondering when that husband of yours was going to let you come by so you could see your god-son." She chimed brightly. Marron couldn't help but to grin at her friend who was practically glowing. Pan laughed a bit and moved to the side so Marron could see the sleeping child.

"B-chan he's precious." She said, causing her friend to grin widely. The little boy had a round face, soft dark hair, and his skin had a bit of a tan color to it, which made Marron mentally consider who the father could have been for a moment.

"He'd got B-chan's blue eyes too." Pan informed. "He's got to be the most well behaved baby too… Apparently not from her side." Bra shot a look at the younger quarter saiyan and Marron laughed a little.

"He's adorable Bra. And he looks pretty healthy." Bra nodded as she plopped down on her bed, Bulma having left the room.

"Yeah, mom makes sure that he's fed. Its kinda difficult raising this kid so I'm grateful she's around." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a sigh. "Not to mention Grandma LOVES having more kids around this place. She's always giving out some kind of advice." Marron came and dropped down next to her friend.

"So, how are you taking all of this?" she asked. Bra looked at her friend in confusion. "I mean… have you been in contact with the father?" Bra looked over at her sleeping child and smiled a bit.

"No I haven't, but what can I do? My parents are willingly supporting us and everything is fine. I'm getting a hang of this mothering thing and if I need the help, my family is here. Not to mention you and the others, right?"

"Yeah of course," Marron answered and stood up. "After all, that's what best friends are for." She said brightly. Bra grinned up at her and nodded.

"And besides, you guys need to help me do some shopping. I might have just popped out a kid, but I still have my beautiful figure." She teased. Pan rolled her eyes, but laughed along with the others.

"How about tonight then?" she suggested. "I don't have any classes tomorrow."

"Awesome!" said Bra and began rambling on about what she wanted to purchase until she noticed Marron massaging her temple with a look on her face that was questionable. "Marron, are you alright? Do you have a headache or something?" Marron shook her head.

"I don't know… Maybe I stood up too fast or something." She answered and moved to sit on Bra's bed. Pan hopped up quickly and grabbed her friend/aunt around the waist.

"Marron, are you alright?" she asked and Bra got up quickly from where she sat as well. "Marron? Bra, go get my uncle! Something's wrong with Marron!"

* * *

When Marron opened her eyes, Goten was the first thing she saw and his eyes seemed to light up at that moment. She blinked a few times and noticed Goten wasn't the only one on the room. "Marron you finally woke up! I was starting to worry!" said Goten with a great sense of relief. She blinked in confusion when he hugged her as soon as she sat up.

"What happened?" she asked. Goten looked at her with concern and Bulma came over, a smile on her face.

"You past out in Bra's room. They thought something was wrong, but they couldn't be any more off track." She answered cheerfully and handed Marron a sheet of paper. Marron looked confused and looked from Goten to Bulma.

"What is this?" she asked as Goten looked curiously over her shoulder at the sheet Bulma had handed over to the blonde. Bulma turned and looked at the girl, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh that's your confirmation, hun." Both Goten and Marron had oblivious expressions on their faces and Bulma laughed, coming over and patting Marron on her belly.

"You two are finally having a baby." She answered. There was a moments silence and Marron turned to look at Goten, but he was gone… only because he had fainted.


	17. Chapter 55

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 26, Goten is 25, Marron is 23, Bra is 22, Uubu is 23, and Pan is 20. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now 6 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 55

When Chichi got wind of the fact Goten and Marron were finally expecting, the woman did not hesitate to arrive at their house the next day with cartons full of food and tears of joy filled in her eyes. Goku grinned widely at his son and congratulated him with a smack on the back that caused the young man to stumble a bit. Krillin and 18 were just as excited when they got the news. Krillin loved the idea of being a grandfather though it did remind him of how old he was finally getting, and little Jensei bounced around excitedly upon hearing the news that he was going to be an uncle. Bra was excited herself considering her best friend was now having a baby, which meant her little boy was going to have a playmate in, according to Bulma, six months.

Marron watched with a slight bit of entertainment as Goku and Gohan helped Goten bring down a Christmas tree. It was that time of year yet again, even though it came so quickly. Pan came walking outside, wrapping her scarf around her neck and shook her head as she watched her dad, uncle, and grandfather with the tree. "I don't understand why we're getting a tree for Capsule Corp." she said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. Marron laughed.

"Because Trunks had an important business meeting and Vageta went with Bra to take Puk and Vageta-kun out to the mall." She informed brightly. Pan shook her head.

"Trunks is always busy…" she said bitterly and looked over her shoulder at Bulma, 18, and Chichi, who were making their way over. Bulma frowned a bit as she watched the men.

"Don't mess up the branches you guys! I want the tree to be perfect for the banquet tonight!" she called. Goku looked over at Bulma and looked over at his sons, saying something that caused an annoyed expression to cross Goten's face and Gohan to roll his eyes.

"Really Bulma, if you don't want the tree to be messed up why don't you just get a fake tree?" called Gohan.

"Because a real tree gives a more homey and welcoming feel." Bulma called back and nodded her head in approval when Goku took over and began carrying the giant tree over. "Perfect. I'll show you where I want it and when Bra gets back you can start decorating it." She said. Goten walked up to Marron and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Let's go home, I'm pooped." He suggested and Marron smiled at him sympathetically, giving him a soft kiss.

"Not just yet. I promised to help with setting things up. Plus I'm going with our moms to shop for an outfit for tonight." She answered. Goten allowed his shoulders to sink and Marron laughed, tugging on his hand as everyone began making their way inside. "Besides, you have to help out Trunks when he gets out of the meeting."

"Trunks should be helping ME if anything." Goten muttered. "My mom is sending me on some shopping trip tonight and I don't want to do it alone." He seemed to pout, causing his wife to laugh a little. When they walked inside, Mrs. Briefs was already laying out trays and plates of Christmas treats, smacking her husband's hand when he reached a hand for some of them.

"Those are for when the guest all arrive." She said in her usual cheerful tone before making her way over to Goten and Marron. She patted the pregnant blonde's belly in an affectionate manner. "My how you've come along. Boy or girl?" she asked and Marron grinned.

"We don't know. We want it to be a surprise." She answered, fondly rubbing her belly. Mrs. Briefs nodded her head in a knowing manner and smacked Goten's hand, catching him, somehow, reaching for a cupcake. Marron smirked a bit when she saw the sad look cross her husband's face.

"Why don't you go and meet Trunks, hun." She suggested and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go help out Mrs. B." she said. Goten looked between the two women and then glanced at the snacks before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah alright…" he said and leaned in, giving her a quick kiss. "Love you." He whispered and she blushed a little, grinning up at the saiyan when he reached over and gently rubbed her belly.

"Love you too."

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh of relief as he walked out of the office, having just finished closing a deal with some men from Hong Kong and also managing to get a few guests for his mom's little party tonight. He took off his glasses and stretched as he made his way towards his room, wishing more than anything to be able to get a nice hot shower and some rest, though he knew that was out of the question today. He had errands to run for his mom, not to mention he had made a promise to Pan and was still trying to figure out how he was going to execute it. He let out a defeated sigh as he walked into his room. "What the hell am I gonna do…"

"Heya Trunks!" The lavender haired saiyan's head snapped up, only to see Goten sitting on his bed, flipping casually through a magazine as if nothing were wrong. "I've been waiting for nearly an hour, y'know." He informed. Trunks glared at his friend as he tossed his suit jacket into a nearby chair.

"Goten, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked, causing Goten to look up from his magazine with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that old age is taking over you early in life, buddy." He teased. "Your mom wants me to help you take care of getting stuff for tonight… And I was hoping that maybe you could help me do the same for my mom."

"I swear, there is no benefit to the holidays." Goten rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, Scrooge. The holidays are the best. Marron and I have a kid on the way, your new little adopted brother is gonna have his first Christmas, and so is your nephew… I don't see what you're so annoyed about." Trunks sighed and massaged his temple with a sigh.

"Sorry man. It's all this work. Not to mention I've been making promises…" He stopped when he noticed Goten was actually hanging off of every word he was saying. He then cleared his throat and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Anyway, where exactly are we being sent to first?" he asked as he began changing. Goten seemed to not notice the change of subject and dug into his pocket, digging out the note Chichi had given him.

"We're picking up some orders your mom made first." He answered and grinned. "Awesome, we'll be the first to see the treats your mom sent for."

"Trust me, those aren't treats. That's part of the full course meal." Said Trunks, running his fingers through his hair one more time before searching for his sneakers. "And I suspect you have some last minute gift shopping you need to do as well?" Goten grinned proudly.

"Nope. I did my shopping on time this year." He said brightly. "Mar-chan is gonna be all over me when she sees what I got her." Trunks rolled his eyes.

"She's pregnant buddy. You're only going to get so much action." He informed and didn't hear the comment Goten had made while he looked for a change of clothes. He finished changing and turned to his expectant friend. "Alright, lets do this. I want to get whatever we've got to do done as quickly as possible."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well guys after an unncessarily long absence, i'm back and with an update! Sorry it took so long, but college takes a lot of time and so does work. I'm working on further updates and hopefully i will continue to do timely updates! Thanks for sticking around and asking for updates!! **


	18. Chapter 56

Changes

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 26, Goten is 25, Marron is 23, Bra is 22, Uubu is 23, and Pan is 20. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now 6 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

--

Chapter 56

"Marron!" The blonde smiled brightly when her mother-in-law made her way excitedly into Capsule Corp, shoving her containers of foods into Gohan's arms and hugging the young woman happily. She stood back and looked fondly down at Marron's slowly rounding belly and grinned brightly. "The baby is growing quite well I see!" she said and Marron laughed, nodding and giving her belly a light pat.

"This one is going to be a healthy one." She answered and smiled over at Goku, who grinned at her brightly. Videl made her way in and hugged the blonde as well.

"Taking good care of my future niece or nephew I hope." She said, rubbing Marron's belly a little and she laughed.

"Of course. Goten wouldn't have it any other way." She answered and led them to the kitchen where Krillin was being ordered around by Bulma, who was trying to get the last minute preparations together. The other guests were going to be arriving within the next hour, so by this point, the woman was screaming orders in every direction and when Goku and Gohan walked into the kitchen, more dishes were handed to them and they were sent with Krillin to lay them out. 18 looked up and smiled over at Chichi before shaking her head in Bulma's general direction.

"Where are the others at?" asked Videl as Mrs. Briefs helped around.

"Vageta is helping Bra get the little ones ready and I'm waiting for Goten and Trunks to get back." Answered Bulma and pulled out her cell phone. "The caterers are here!" she cheered and ran out, speaking quickly on the phone to who ever it was.

"What was the point of her screaming at us if there were caterers?" asked Krillin grumpily.

"They're late. That's the problem. They're afraid from back when we had them before and Vageta scared them off. Bulma was on the phone with them for hours trying to convince them to come over." Answered Mrs. Briefs cheerfully and left the room.

"I'm surprised anyone ever comes back to this place after meeting Vageta." Said 18 as she took a sip from her champagne glass. "That man is enough to keep any normal people away forever."

"He's not that… bad." Said Videl and cleared her throat as she poured herself a glass of wine and took a sip. "How about we make out way to the Ball room." She suggested. The group made their way to where the main festivities were to be held. It looked amazing and the tree in the middle was beautifully decorated with Jensei and Vageta Jr. sitting at the bottom of it, looking excitedly over the brightly wrapped gifts underneath it.

"Wow, they went all out." Said Gohan as Bulma and a group of people rushed by, Bulma shouting out quick instructions and the people taking over where Krillin and the others had left off in setting things up.

"Well what can I say. I ask for the best when it comes to my guest." Bulma walked back over and looked around the room. "A vision of success."

"Lookin good, mom." They glanced back at the entrance as Trunks and Goten came walking in, Trunks holding Puk. Goten was looking around in amazement and his eyes lit up when they fell on the food. He was making his way over when Marron came and grabbed his arm.

"Stay focused." She said and fixed the collar of his shirt. "Bulma wants us to greet her guests before settling in and eating." His shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"No way. But I'm hungry now." He whined. Marron rolled her eyes and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I work here, Goten. Its only proper that I meet a few of the clients." She informed. He let out a sigh, but smiled at her and nodded in understanding.

"Alright fine. I'll behave." Marron grinned back at him gratefully and gave him a soft kiss. "But you owe me." He informed with a childishly grumpy expression on his face as she pulled him over to where Bulma was gathering with Vageta and Trunks to welcome in the guests. Both Goten and Vageta weren't very enthusiastic about standing and greeting the guest, but at least Goten's expression didn't frighten people as much as Vageta's did. Trunks glanced over at his mother, who was successfully managed to keep a cheerful disposition despite the fact she clearly wanted to throw something at her husband. She couldn't afford for this not to work out successfully. There were big clients at this event and she didn't want to lose them. He could already tell it was going to be a long night.

**_Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry its taken so long for an update. Between school and the fact I had total writers block its been hard to get around to this, but now I'm on summer vacation and if I'm not working, I promise I'll be making an attempt to work on my poor abandoned fanfics_**


	19. Chapter 57

Changes

Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 26, Goten is 25, Marron is 23, Bra is 22, Uubu is 23, and Pan is 20. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before. Jensei is now 6 years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! **Jensei**, Marron's little brother in this fic, **is property of Maria Ochoa **(hope I spelled that right). He is **NOT** mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 57

Chichi had somehow found herself practically running the kitchen despite all the help that was there and the fact that both Bulma and Videl told her that everything was under control. It amazed Marron how the woman somehow still couldn't find her way out of the kitchen even outside of her home. So at one point everyone left her alone and continued socializing. Goten and Goku had busied themselves with food at some point while Gohan spoke business, Bra showed off her son and Vageta Jr. and 18 accompanied her daughter, who had some interested older women come over and rub her belly, asking when she was due and so on.

"How far along you say?! My, that's amazing!" squealed one of the women who had crowded around Marron at this point. The blonde was forcing a smile by this time while 18 stood waiting for the word to scare the annoying women away.

"Its because she's a petite little thing," informed one woman knowingly. 18 made a face when the attention had turned to the pudgy know it all of a woman. "Baby is as big as the mother can handle carrying you know." Marron went red and 18 clenched her fists, a vein showing in her temple at that moment.

"Hey, hey ladies!" Goten had made his way over, putting an arm around Marron's waist and pulling her over to his side cheerfully. "I'm not interrupting I hope. Just wanted to come rescue the little lady. She doesn't need to be standing up too much you know." He informed brightly. The women had all turned their attention to the attractive saiyan man.

"Oh, so you're her husband. I was wondering who they were pointing out earlier!" a thin, long nosed woman with big hair said, her cheeks slightly pink, like a few of the other women. Goten's trademark grin crossed his face.

"Oh yeah! That's my little one in there!" he said brightly and placed a hand gently on Marron's round belly. "Can't wait really." He said, a genuinely proud smile taking place of the goofy smile. Marron flushed a little when she saw the expression on her husband's face. She hadn't seen that side of him about the baby for a while, if ever!

"Well I suppose we should let the mother to be and father to be have some alone time. Rest a bit, maybe." Said 18, shooing away the women before they could manage to annoy her any further. She looked over her shoulder at her daughter and smiled a bit before Jensei made his way over, bouncing around about a new toy Mr. Briefs was apparently going to give him.

"Goten…" Marron began and looked up at her husband when the audience was a safe distance. He looked at her, an attentive look crossing his face. "Are you really that excited about this baby?"

"Heck yeah. Why shouldn't I be?" he asked brightly and laughed, leaning down and kissing her softly on the forehead. "Honestly, Mar, you gotta give me a little more credit sometimes. Now come on, I want to introduce you to some really interesting people." He said and took her hand. Marron smiled a little as he pulled her along, a tight, but careful grip on her hand. She never thought she could fall any further in love with that man until now.

* * *

"My, my, if we aren't being anti-social." Looking over her shoulder, Pan rolled her eyes at Trunks as he came walking out to the balcony where she was standing, looking out at the night sky. "What's wrong? Not enjoying the party scene?" The young woman sighed and blew a random strand of hair from her face.

"It's not that… it's just it's a little out of my league." Trunks raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You know. Business people doing business talk. Then people adoring Bra's kid and Marron's pregnancy. All things in which I can't relate to. And I really rather not have people ask me about college." She grumbled.

"Or your love life." Pan glared at the side comment.

"It's always the same. I'm only here cuz my parents said its nice to support family and friends."

"Ah, so you wouldn't have come to support me?" Trunks asked, feigning hurt. "Honestly, Panny, you aren't too great at being in a relationship are you?" he asked in a teasing manner as he took her by the wrist and pulled her to him, a flirtatious smile crossing his face. A stubborn look crossed her face, but she couldn't hold back the blush.

"It's not that! I just don't like these kinds of functions. You know that!" she announced defensively. He chuckled and nodded, leaning his forehead down against hers, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her body to his.

"Ah, yes, I know." He said. Pan smiled a bit and put her arms around his body in return. She loved being in his arms so much. To a fault almost. She felt safe there… not like she needed his protection, but all the same. She closed her eyes as her head rested on his chest, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Pan?"

"Hm?"

"What do you say just the two of us go somewhere for New Years?" The young woman looked up at him in confusion.

"Go somewhere? Like a restaurant or something?" Trunks chuckled and shook his head.

"No. Like a trip. Fly out to America… New York maybe." Pan's eyes widened and she backed away a little.

"A trip… t-that's a bit extreme don't you think? We've only been dating a few months."

"But we've known each other several years. Its just an innocent trip. To get away from the secrecy for a little and be ourselves until you're ready to let everyone know we're together." Pan was silent for a while and Trunks sighed.

"You don't understand… I really want to but-" The girl was cut off when her boyfriend leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was a simple enough kiss, but it still managed to turn her completely red and leave her breathless. Trunks chuckled, brushing the bangs out of her face.

"You're too cute."

"Trunks-kun…"

"Hey, hey! Trunks where are you!" The two parted swiftly at the sound of a drunken Yamcha who had appeared only a minute later. "Ah there you are! Bulma's lookin' for ya. Wants you to speak for the toast or somethin'."

"Um… ok, thank Yamcha-san." The older man stared at the couple silently for a while and squinted his eyes at them.

"What're you guys doing up here all alone?"

"Just needed fresh air." Answered Pan swiftly. Apparently that was enough for the older male and he wobbled his way back towards the party calling out Goku's name along the way. Trunks sighed and glanced over at Pan, who was looking down. "We should head back to the party."

"Yeah…" Trunks sighed as he followed her back to where the guests, their families, and friends were. It was an interesting sight and proved it was going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Marron let out a sigh when she walked into the bedroom to find her drunken husband laying facedown in their bed after coming back from the Christmas party. He had drank a large amount and joined his father in table dancing at some point of the night. It wasn't too hard convincing him it was time to go home thankfully, but it was hard enough getting him to walk straight enough to the car. Pulling her hair up into a sloppy pony tail, the blonde climbed into bed and ran her fingers through her husband's sloppy hair, noting he needed to get a hair cut soon. "How're you feeling, babe?"

"Fabulous." He answered into the pillow before turning his head and grinning back at her widely, his face flushed. "That party was damn amazing." Marron laughed and shook her head.

"Bulma wanted to kill you and your dad for the little stunt." She informed, raising an eyebrow at the drunk demi-saiyan.

"The guests loved it though, babes." He protested and began sitting up. "And they especially loved your dad's dojo idea. I think a couple of the guys are gonna team up with Videl's dad to get it promoted."

"That would be great. Daddy is really excited about starting that up. You could work for him too. It would be a good income when the baby gets here." Marron informed, leaning back and placing a hand on her swollen belly. Goten grinned and pushed up her shirt a bit, kissing her belly lightly.

"It would be good, wouldn't it." He asked lightly. Marron blushed a little, but a warm smile crossed her face. Her drunken husband might be clumsier than usual, loud, and a complete mess at points, but he was still as sweet as they come. He looked up at her with a strange shine in his eyes and Marron made a face.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Grinning, he leaned up and kissed her deeply.

"Let's make love." Marron looked at him in confusion and went a deep shade of red.

"No! I look horrible!" Goten looked confused.

"What're you talking about? You never look terrible."

"Of course I do! I'm swollen all over and it's just disgusting."

"We've done it before during the pregnancy."

"That was before I got fat and disgusting!" Goten looked at his wife apologetically and sighed, cupping her chin.

"You should know by now you're always beautiful to me… even if you are a little puffy looking." Marron couldn't help but to let out a snort and shake her head.

"You're a goon."

"Ah, but you love me." Marron gave her husband a look and shook her head before taking his face into her hands and pulling him into a kiss.

"I don't know if I should be falling for this or not." She said lightly. Goten leaned in and kissed her back.

"It's not some kind of trick." Marron nodded and allowed him to lean in and kiss her deeper. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to let the goof ball make her feel beautiful for a night. After all, why deprive herself as well, right?

18 raised an eyebrow at her daughter when the blonde opened the door, her hair looking a mess and her looking as though she had a rough night. The older blonde knew exactly what it was about when Goten came walking up looking just as rough in his boxers. "Hey 18."

"You two are a bit late on the waking up, aren't you?" she asked as she was let inside. Goten yawned and scratched his head in some confusion.

"Was there something we were supposed to be doing today?"

"Yes. Marron, you have an appointment and Goten, you were suppose to be meeting up with Gohan today." Marron ran her fingers tiredly through her hair as she sat down. Goten began to prepare a breakfast.

"Gohan'll be fine. I can't even remember why I'm supposed to be meeting up with him. And I'm pretty sure it was just for a lunch meeting anyway." 18 frowned.

"You need to take meetings more seriously. Krillin is going to want to give you an important position with this dojo if those men from last night pull through and it's good to know you're responsible." She informed firmly.

"Mom, it's ok. Goten won't flake out on dad when it comes to the dojo." Said Marron supportively. She stood up and stretched a little. "I'll go shower so we can go, ok." 18 nodded and watched as Marron walked over, giving Goten a soft kiss which was followed by a playful smile before she left the room.

"So, no hangover?" 18 asked as she took a seat and watched her son in law do what she had actually only heard of but never witnessed before.

"Nope! I don't really get hangovers often. Plus I ate a pretty healthy amount before I started drinking, so I guess the food absorbed most of it." He answered brightly as he took out a bag of chocolate chips and dumped a bit into the pancake mix. "You hungry?" 18 shook her head.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yup. Mar loves 'em."

"You don't hesitate to cater to her, do you?" Goten let out a laugh and grinned over his shoulder at her.

"She's my wife. I love her. Plus she's giving me a child. Why shouldn't I cater to her?" he answered. 18 smiled and rested her elbow on the table and chin in her palm. "I heard Krillin-san is like this too."

"Krillin is a sweet man. Sometimes I don't think I deserve him, but I got two beautiful children from being with him and I learned there was more to life than destruction and anger." 18 sighed as she thought back to all the events leading up until when she met her husband, before they got married, and even a few years into after Marron was born. She had definitely come a long way since then.

"Speaking of kids, where's the little man at?"

"He's going with his father today to run errands since I was going with Marron to take care of baby related things." 18 answered with a sigh. "Krillin wants to send Jensei to school now so they're looking into it."

"I thought he was already in school?"

"No. We'd take him to this day care from time to time for child interactions, but Krillin thinks its time Jensei gets to go to school regularly with other children. Him being home with Roshi and Oolong isn't exactly stimulating for the mind and they boy is very smart." She answered. Goten nodded in understanding Marron came walking into the kitchen a few minutes later, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"This kid moves so much. Boy or girl, I think we have a baby fighter in here." She informed, causing Goten to grin happily at her as he handed her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Hardy breakfast, don't you think, babes?"

"Gotta keep my wife and baby fighter healthy." He answered with a laugh, giving her a quick kiss. 18 smiled as Marron rolled her eyes.

"Either way, I'm gonna have to eat on the go. Don't want to be late. And don't you be late with meeting up with Gohan."

"Yeah, I know. Have fun."

"Take care, Goten." The young man nodded and waved as the two made their way out of the house. He let out a sigh and glanced over at the remaining food.

"Awesome night of love and make a great breakfast and I somehow have to spend my day doing work..."


	21. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"So you're enrolling the kid into the nearby school. Not a bad choice." Krillin was at Mr. Satan's with Jensei after taking care of the school business for his son and was now meeting up in concerns of the dojo idea. Jensei was prodding and poking at the interesting things he was finding in the mansion while the adults talked. "So, I was told that this dojo idea would be a good investment for not only you but me as well, being the world champ and all."

"If you want to look at it that way, but also, I was thinking it would just be a good idea for people to be able to defend themselves. I've wanted to open up this dojo for a while and not that I have a way for it to come true, I'd like to fulfill it." Krillin answered. Mr. Satan nodded his head in a knowing manner.

"And what is the wife's stance on it all?"

"Oh she's all for it. With Jensei going to school, we're hoping that it would be a good income and with Marron having the baby soon we were hoping Goten could get a good position as well." Krillin explained.

"You've got it all planned out."

"For the most part. I even found a good location. The dojo could be located only a few blocks from the elementary school. Kids could come after school easily and get lessons." Krillin answered and glanced at the man in front of him who was rubbing his chin in a thoughtful manner as he looked off into the unknown distance. "Ah, plus you could get a chance to connect with your fans and develop good public relations." With that, the man's eyes lit up and he nodded his head in approval.

"Right, right. That is a great idea. We'll meet up in a week with some men and start putting together blueprints, look at the areas you suggested and get this thing moving." Krillin grinned and shook hands.

"You won't regret any of this. This dojo will be a complete success." Mr. Satan nodded his head, smiling proudly at the man.

"Looking forward to it." He agreed.

"You're gonna get your own business now?" Jensei had asked as he and Krillin left.

"Yup. Not sure when exactly it'll be opening but it should be great. You'll be our number one student of course." He informed brightly. Jensei grinned.

"I can't wait! And when Mar-chan has the baby then it can come there too!" Krillin laughed.

"Exactly. Then you can teach your niece or nephew your techniques." He suggested, causing his son to look at him with an excited shine in his eyes.

"Awesome!" he cheered and bounced excitedly around. Krillin smiled as his boy did a personal celebration.

"How about we go by Capsule Corp and see what Bulma-san is up to." Jensei nodded excitedly. Since his mom was out doing errands with his sister for the new baby, any errands he would have to do with his dad were more than welcomed.

Goten poked his head into Gohan's office and gave a small wave. "Hey, you wanted to see me today, right?" The older male looked up from behind his thickly framed glasses, which Goten always commented on hating, and smiled warmly at his younger brother as he closed the file folder he had been looking over.

"Thought you had forgotten about our agreement. After that party last night I figured you were probably hung over or something." Goten snorted.

"No way. I hardly ever get hangovers." Gohan raised an eyebrow but smiled all the same.

"Well then. I'm thinking we can go out for lunch instead of to mom's."

"What exactly is this meeting about? I have to go to a Lamaze class with Marron later on tonight. It's the last one until after the Christmas holiday."

"Christmas is in a couple days. You get her a gift yet?" Gohan asked as he removed his glasses and pocketed some money. Goten sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I had my eye on something for her, but I have to go back and see if the price went down." Gohan gave his brother a curious look. "It's a tennis bracelet she had her eye on for a while. I keep going back to see if its there, but the price doesn't seem to wanna change."

"How about we go by and check it out during my break then?" Gohan suggested, leading his brother out the office. Goten nodded his head absently. "What do you have in mind for lunch? Sushi maybe?"

"All you can eat!?"

"Sure, why not." When they arrived at the restaurant, Gohan smiled at his younger brother's enthusiasm. Some things really never changed. "So, how do you feel about becoming a dad in a few months?"

"Oh I can't wait. Plus Marron's mood may improve once she pops this kid out. She gets so moody. Like last night, I thought it would be a good idea if we made-" he stopped and glanced at his brother. "Never mind." Gohan laughed and shook his head.

"Welcome to the ups and downs of marriage. Either way, I wanted to meet with you cuz I wanted to give you something. Its for the baby, but I figured you and Marron would appreciate it all the same." Goten looked at his brother curiously as Gohan reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"What is it? Its not money is it?" Gohan chuckled.

"Not exactly. I want you to open it with Marron. I've got high hopes for you guys and your family and I know if anything, she'll love this." Goten nodded his head slowly and grinned at his brother all the same.

"Well either way, the kid is definitely gonna be a fighter. Marron complains that it moves a whole lot at night."

"You guys haven't found out if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Nah… Mar wants it to be a surprise."

"If it's a girl, are you still going to make a fighter out of her?"

"Sure why not? Look at Pan. She's a great fighter." Gohan let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but all the same, its hard being a father worried about the battles his daughter may get caught up in. No matter how much she is able to keep up with the boys, she's still my little girl." Gohan explained.

"I never really thought about it that way…" Goten answered and leaned back in his seat.

"I guess I got more to talk to Marron about when it comes to this kid after all." Gohan smiled and nodded.

"Videl and I had decided as soon as we found out she was pregnant we wanted our child, boy or girl, to be a fighter, but things change when the child is born and put in situations that a parent can't easily rescue them from."

"Must suck even more since she's all grown up and guys are looking at her." Goten added. Gohan groaned, his shoulders sinking in a sulking manner.

"I know… and I think she has a boyfriend. She keeps going out at night and coming back late. I asked Videl but Pan hasn't told her anything." Goten made a face.

"A secret boyfriend?"

"Its possible." The brothers sat in a thoughtful silence and Goten nodded his head in a knowing manner. "Well if its serious, I'm sure she'll bring the guy around on Christmas. That's what Bra did that one time."

"Right." Gohan looked doubtful, but Goten was certain that if Pan really did have a serious boyfriend, she would definitely introduce the guy to the family in no time.


End file.
